The Things That Matter Most
by InsanePsychopath
Summary: In order to save her best friend Nox sacrifices herself to save Maya. Ending up as Lokar's test subject Nox struggles to hold on to what matters most. Friendships will be tested. Love emerges from a hate consumed void. Questions will be asked, not all of answers will be given. How does Ky and Boomer feel about Maya's friend and how will the Redakai handle the whole situation?
1. Training With Friends

A sky dotted with soft clouds with the sun shining brightly down on the monastery below; a painting that could be put in a museum. Nothing but the sounds of waves delicately coating the rocks or the birds chirping in the nearby forest could be heard. Spring, though the weather was more on the cooler side it was spring nonetheless. Two girls sat inside the monastery's training ground meditating in order to reach their inner kairu. Both very young have the ability to call on their inner kairu as can be seen due to the blue like glow surrounding them. The younger girl, Maya, was 8 and dark skinned with blue hair. On her face are blue lightning bolt like makings, her eyes a mysterious yellow-orange. Next to her was her best friend, Nox Kenway. Most people call her by her nickname N. She was 6 years older than Maya, with a pale skin tone giving most people the impression that she was sick, and short white blond hair. Her eyes a pale blue, playful, curious, clever and wise all at the same time; very much like her skin her eyes turned most people away. Both wore the training robes all beginner kairu warriors wore. Maya however, did not wear the arm bandages but N had them on. The gigantic stone doors swing open as an older man walks in. He wore the robes that all Redakai masters had and the golden emblem all kairu masters wear. Behind him was a small, orange creature carrying a tray with drinks on them. "I see you two are training hard," the man says walking toward them.

"Hello, Master Boaddai," Maya turns facing the man.

"Sup, Master B?" was all N said.

Boaddai smiles, "Just came to check on my students, who I see are training hard. Perhaps the both of you should take a break, as a reward."

Frowning Maya stands up, "But didn't you say a good kairu warrior never stops training?" Before he could answer N laughs, "Maya, taking a break isn't a bad thing! You got to stop and smell the roses, you know."

Shaking his head Boaddai says, "N your humor never ceases to amaze me." Stepping out from behind Boaddai the orange creature speaks, "I brought you two some drinks, seeing how the weather is warming up and all." Holding out the tray each girl takes one.

"Thanks, Mookee; what would we do without you?" N says with a smile. Flashing his big goofy smile, "You're welcome, N! Now if you don't mind I must go clean the X-Scaper." With that he walks off. Mookee was from the planet Nervod. A year ago his planet was destroyed by Lokar. Lokar used to be a member of the Redakai but was removed when they found out he was separating good kairu from bad kairu. When Lokar was expelled from the Redakai he stole the universe's kairu, staring the next Great War between good and evil.

"Also, there is a tournament coming up," Boaddai places a hand on each of the girls shoulders, "I want the both of you to attend. Perhaps seeing other kairu warrior's battling styles may improve your own."

Maya's eye light up with excitement, "A tournament?! When?"

Removing his hands from the girls' shoulders he replies, "Later this week."

"A tournament? Sounds okay. I guess-" lightly punching N in the arm, Maya cuts her off, "A kairu tournament sounds 'okay'? N, warriors from all over competing for a grand prize is exciting!"

Boaddai raises an eyebrow at N's remark, "would you prefer if you were participating? You are old enough."

N looks up at Boaddai, "Get in on the action, eh?" he smiles and lets the girl continue, "I don't know… I mean tournaments aren't really my thing… And I wouldn't want to leave Maya all alone."

"You've been complaining about not being able to participate in anything and now that you can you turn down the opportunity?" he questions.

"Well what can I say? People want what they can't have and when they can they don't want it any more. People are weird like that…" she shrugs.

Boaddai sighs, "all right, you can sit with Maya. You're both done with training for today," and begins to walk away. Silently thinking to himself, _A very witty comment. She would make a great kairu master one day; If she wasn't so lazy_.

Poking N's arm she asks, "Why don't you want to be in the tournament? Too lazy?" N laughs, "To be honest with you, mainly because I don't want to. Also I've never been in a tournament before so I'm a little scared…" her voice trails off.

"Scared? Why? You never get scared!" gasps Maya.

"Sometimes. It's not so much as a scared feeling. Nervous to be exact," N corrects herself.

"Oh, okay. But next time there's a tournament you better be in it, even if I have to make you!" Maya jokes.

"Okay! Okay! Calm down! I'll be in the next one," N ruffles Maya's hair. Laughing, the two walk off to see if Mookee needed any help.


	2. Stars and Fezs

Maya was walking to the training arena at the monastery when she spotted N. Dashing over to the teenager, "N, how er… what is _that_?" turning around N smirks, "what?"

Maya frowns, "that thing on your head…"

"Well, you see it's something, I believe is called hair."

Pouting Maya putting her hands on her hips, "I'm talking about the thing on _top_ of your hair…" then points at the red cylinder hat.

"OH! This, little blue," gesturing to the hat, "it's a fez. I wear a fez now. Fezzes are _cool_."

"First of all, don't call be me 'Little Blue'!" she sighs, "And, no, just no." She attempts to grab the fez, "Give me the fez!" she demands.

"NO! It's my fez!" slapping Maya's hands away, and runs away.

"Oh no you don't!" she charges after N. Turning her head N laughs playfully, "You'll never catch me! Hahaha!"

"Oh yeah? Watch me!" calling after her friend as she tackles N to the ground.

"Got you!" Pinning her to the ground.

"Okay, okay, you got me!" N pushes Maya off her getting up. Offering her hand to help he friend up she teases "but you'll never get _my_ fez!"

"Okay…" upset Maya frowns. Placing the fez on Maya's N smirks, "okay, if you want the fez you can have it." "Really?!" Maya lifts up the fez to see her friend. "Of course! Anything for a friend!" she laughs.

In the arena Maya and N were sparing. It was on an elevated rock not too far from the monastery, right above the sea. Beyond the arena were stairs leading to a tree and a small platform where Boaddai would meditate. "Harrier, Blinding Light!" Maya's screeched through the air as a bright light flashed, blinding N momentarily.

"Hate that…" N groans with her vision recovering quickly.

"Feather Daggers," Maya yells. Just as N's vision recovered she was able to dodge the green attack, unfortunately one caught in N's arm. The Speed attack forced her to the ground with a loud thud. Standing up regardless of the pain N pulls out her X-Reader, "Armorite!"

Boaddai watching carefully from his usual spot frowns at N's actions and thinks, _Reckless. Ignoring pain in a battle can undermine a warrior's abilities in battle._

Using her inner kairu, N transforms into an orange tank like machine. "Frenzy Rush," a swirling red spider web like attack pushes Maya backwards. Before Maya could hit one of the pillars N catches Maya in her robotic arms. Returning back to her original form N looks down at her friend, "You okay?" her voice full of concern.

Wincing Maya pushes N's arms away, "No, I lost! I'll never be good enough!" Boaddai frowns at Maya's remark.

"Maya, never say you're not good enough. You're more than good enough," N pulls Maya into a hug, "and that's the best thing anyone could ever be." Then pulls away.

"But N, you're too good!"

N flashes her warm friendly smile she is famous for, "Maya, when I was your age this kairu stuff wasn't easy to me either. Just you wait; you'll be a great kairu warrior in no time!"

Maya's eyes lit up, "you really think so?"

Placing her hand on Maya's shoulder N kneels so she is eye leave to Maya, "No, I don't think so. I know so." She ruffles Maya's hair, "To think means it might not happen. To know means it will." Walking over to the scene Boaddai looks at Maya, "You are getting better." Maya smiles as he confirms what N had just said. "You too, N," he stares at the kneeling girl. Standing up N smirks, "Was there any doubt?" "The Redakai has called a meeting regarding the tournament tomorrow," Boaddai walks away.

Sitting by the beach the two girls watch the waves crashing on the sand. "N, it's not too late to be in the tournament," poking N in the arm.

"Maya, I told you already. I don't want to." Staring up at N from her harsh tone Maya stutters, "but N…" Realizing how harsh she was to her best friend she smiles, "Besides I want to see what the competition is like for next time."

Yawning Maya mocks, "Okay N, whatever you say…" Maya rests her head on N's shoulder with another yawn.

"Maya, you're tired. We should probably go to bed…" Maya makes a noise of approval. N smiles down at her friend and thinks, "You really put a lot of effort in our sparing match…"

"N, I'm too tired to walk," Maya whines, "I want a piggy back ride."

Giggling N retorts, "oh really?"

"Mhmm"

"Okay just this once, you hear me?" Wrapping her arms around N's neck Maya replies sleepily, "You always say that…"

Lifting Maya off the ground N smirks, "I know." When they reach Maya's room N deposits Maya on to her bed tucking her in, "night, Maya." Shutting the door N sighs walking down the corridor, "I should have told the truth. I have a bad feeling about this tournament." Moving straight past her room N heads to the library. "I really hope it's nothing…"

Boaddai just returned from the meeting. "Now what's this?" Seeing the library's light was on, he heads towards it, "Maya is obviously in bed, and N loves her sleep. Perhaps Mookee is cleaning in there." He was shocked to see his laziest student studying. "Well what a surprise," Boaddai looks down at N.

"oh Master B! Didn't see you there," peeling her eyes from the page.

"I didn't expect to find you here. I figured you would be sleeping."

Frowning N closes the book and puts it down, "I've actually done this quite a lot. Believe it or not I love learning. I just don't let people know that." Picking up the book Boaddai places the book on the self and sits down next to N, "Now why is that?"

"Because, if people knew that then they would test it all the time. I don't like that, the judging…" her voice trails off.

"You don't like to be judged or compared to people. Is that why you were reluctant to be in the tournament?"

N sifts uncomfortably, "No… I just have a bad feeling about it," leaning back against the bookcase, "that's all…"

Taking a moment to consider N's response he thinks, _N there's more to this than you're letting on. You're never like this._ Finally Boaddai speaks, "N Are you scared you're going to lose?"

"No. I don't care if I win or lose, as long as I learn something. But I feel like something bad is going to happen."

"I think you're experiencing something we call, being nervous. Now it's late off to bed."

N stands up, "okay Master B, I hope you're right." Boaddai stands up, placing his on N's shoulder, "It's probably nothing." "Alright, goodnight Master B." with that N leaves. "I hope so too, N."


	3. The Tournament and a Suprise

Running. Running from a shadow; her own shadow to be exact. She needed to get away. "If not…" She refused to think about it. "I only have one choice…" She threw the small girl that was with her out of the way. "No!" the little girl screamed. "You're _mine_ now!" The shadow swallows the teenage girl, leaver the younger one alone.

"N, Wake up! Mookee made- are you okay?" Maya asks concerned. N sits up fast. Realizing her expression was fear N switched to a softer look, "Yeah, fine. Just a bad dream."

Wrapping her arms tightly around N's neck, "No more bad dreams. Only good ones, okay?"

Blushing N hugs back after a moment, "Okay. No more bad dreams." Getting out of her bed N walks over to her closet, "What's Mookee making for breakfast?"

"Pancakes," Maya walks over to the door, "You better hurry up. I'll eat them all!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"I would! Now hurry up!" Maya runs off closing the door.

Emerging from her room, fully dressed, N silently walks up behind Maya in the kitchen, "Did you save me any?"

Jumping up Maya yells, "N I told you, _never_ do that!"

"What, I'm not allowed to have a little fun?" N snickers.

"No, you're not allowed to have _any_ fun. And here," Maya hands N a plate, "before I change my mind."

"Thanks, Little Blue!" N grabs the plate and begins to shovel down her food.

"I asked you not to call me that," Maya mumbles.

"And I asked Santa for a red bicycle! Did I get one? _No_!" jokingly N ruffles Maya's hair.

"How are my two favorite students?" a familiar voice calls. Boaddai walks in, "I came to tell you that the tournament will begin this afternoon." "Okay, Master B," N shovels down more food.

"Come on, N!" Maya was running to the training arena, "we don't want to be late!"

N was fast walking after Maya, "okay, okay, just calm down!" When the two girls made it to the arena Boaddai was already there, "Are you two ready?"

"Yes!" Maya was excited.

"Sure thing," N mumbles.

"Everything okay N? You don't seem too excited…" Maya asks.

"I'm fine. Just a little distracted, that's all."

"Well then," Boaddai says, "off we go." In a flash they were aboard a spaceship where the tournament takes place, the sudden change of scenery surprised Maya getting her off balance. Heading face first onto the floor, N wraps her arm around her waist saving her from the fall, "its okay, I've got you."

"Thanks," Maya quickly getting over the shock, "Glad to know you've got my back." She pulls N into a hug. Blushing N slightly hugs back, "Always… Uh, Maya, not here. Okay?" N steps back.

"Okay…"

Boaddai smiles and thinks,_ They get along so well. Finally Maya has a friend. So many years she was alone with only Mookee and myself. Now she has a friend._

"Master Boaddai," an unfamiliar voice calls. A tall black man with freckles below his eyes stretches out his hand towards Boaddai, "I see you've made it, and so have your students."

Smiling Boaddai takes his hand, "Master Atoch, so nice to see you. Have the rest of the Redakai arrived?"

Atoch smiles, "yes, you were the last one here…" he turns to Maya and N. the moment his eyes land on N his warm expression changes. Most people wouldn't notice it but N knows this look. It's the look most people give when they first look at her.

Thinking to herself, _it's the skin color and eyes… they tend to throw people off…_

"Ah… these must be your… students," Atoch gives them a smile.

N knows its fake, _it's always fake when it comes to me, _N silently thinks.

"Yes, this is Maya," he gestures to Maya. Atoch bows as does Maya. "And this is Nox Kenway," Boaddai gestures to N. Atoch makes the same expression as before and bows. N being unusually polite bows, "It is very nice to meet you, Master Atoch." She talks as thought she was greeting an old friend. Atoch turns and frowns, "the tournament is about to begin. You two should sit with my student, Toby, here he comes now."

A tall boy with brown eyes and short black politely smiles, "Hello, I'm Toby."

"Toby, take these two to the best seats you can find."

Toby smiles at N, "Don't worry; I have the perfect spots in mind."

Leading them to the stadium Toby smiles at N a second time, but it was different. Toby wanted to be more than friends and N knew that. _He's cute. But there is a darkness inside of him. One the Redakai has failed to noticed,_ She silently thinks. N looks away.

"Here we are, the best seats any one can get," Toby gestures to three seats. They were close and had full view of the arena. Maya sat at N's right and Toby to her left. Once the tournament begins two kairu warriors step out. One was a boy with short red hair and the other was a female with long purple hair. The battle begins with the two of them bowing. "So N what's it like as a student of Boaddai?" Toby whispers.

N frowns, "It's okay. He's a great kairu master." Both were speaking quietly so Maya could not hear.

"What if I told you I know a better kairu master, one worthy of your skills," he says smoothly.

Frowning N asks, "I don't suppose you're talking about Atoch, are you?"

Smirking Toby replies, "No. He isn't even worthy of your little friend Maya."

Her eyes turn cold, "Don't insult my friend in front of me or ever, got it?" N's voice was harsh but quiet so Maya could not hear.

Toby chuckles, "you protect your little friend? How sweet… you're capable of much greater things."

Staring disbelievingly N replies, "just what are you-"

"Come with me, I'll show you a real kairu master; one worthy of your skills. Just you and me and my real master; not that oaf Atoch," he cuts her off. Just then a huge explosion interrupts the tournament. A man with a red cloak and purple skin appears from the smoke.

"Lokar…" several people mutter. Maya who was scared N wraps an arm around her.

"Someone who knows how to make an entrance…" Toby stares at N with leering eyes.

"Toby, I don't like what you're implying…" Lokar says above the crowd, "attack." Toby smirks and does what he is told. Lokar walks over to the Redakai. N grabs Maya's hand and runs.


	4. A Battle Between a Student and Master

"N, where are we going? Why is Toby attacking innocent people? Is he working for Lokar?"

N stops. Her voice was soft but her expression was harsh, "I don't know why. But we need to get you to Boaddai; you need to be safe… I need you safe…" Before Maya could say anything N grabs her hand and they run down the hallway.

"N, do you even know where we are going?"

N smirks, "of course I do! If I didn't why would we be here?"

"Oh okay…" Maya mumbles. Silently thinking to herself, N sighs, _It's like I have a little map inside my head, telling me where to go. I can sense them… and… no. he's here._ A shadow appears right in front of them, blocking their path. Lokar emerges from the shadow, his red cloak blowing behind him. "Now, now, I hope you two weren't thinking about running away to the Redakai, where you?" he mocks. Just as Toby and two other kairu warriors surround them. The other two were from the tournament, the red head and the girl with purple hair. Lokar walks closer to them, "So you must be Nox Kenway." He stares at N. She shows no signs of fear. That annoyed Lokar. His movements were very ghost like, "Now if you don't mind, I'll be taking your friend." He extends a hand towards Maya, who hides behind N.

"what makes you think I'll let you take my friend?" N voice was defensive.

Lokar gives a throaty laugh, "Do you honestly believe you can stop me?" He steps backwards staring at N his gaze sifts to the cowering girl behind her. He appeared to be sizing up his opponent.

"Well I think I might have to. You're definitly aren't going to stop yourself," N's retort seemed to get on Lokar's nerves.

"Smart and sassy, she'd make a good kairu warrior, Master Lokar," Toby smirks.

"Are you kidding me?! Look at her she obviously has some sort of disease or something," the girl with the purple hair laughs, Toby frowns but chuckles slightly. Lokar how ever was not amused.

"No, no, no. Disease, no. you see I'm allergic to stupid people, and right now I'm surrounded by idiots," N smirks as does Maya. Maya still holds on to N's arm still frightened.

"Silence!" Lokar's voice broke through the bickering of the warriors. Immediately silence falls on them. "Now Kenway, stand aside or else," Lokar threatens.

"Or else, what?" N mocks.

**_Smack!_**

The sound echoes through the corridor sending chills up Maya's bones. Lokar slapped N, very hard and it stung. Her pale skin slightly reddens where Lokar had hit her. "Do not play games with me, Nox, and I think you know what I'll do if you don't get out of my way," he hisses.

"Is this how you normally handle things, Lokar? Cause it seems kind of cowardly, considering you call yourself a kairu master and all," N says with her never ending sass.

Restraining himself Lokar chuckles, "No, I suppose it's not," he takes a step backwards, "but a kairu challenge is, kairu challenge."

N seemingly shock mutters "wait, what?"

"You think you can beat me, well," Lokar bows as is the proper gesture to being a kairu challenge, "kairu challenge."

Toby and his teammates stand shocked as was Maya. N slightly turning her head in a confused manner, "Hold on, wait. You're challenging me, a kid, who is nowhere near your level of strength just to prove a point?"

Smirking Lokar looks down at the confused girl, "Yes."

Laughing N bows, "Okay good. I thought you'd never ask. Challenge accepted."

"You accept a challenge from someone several times your age, you're either very brave or extremely stupid," Lokar smiles.

"Well I like to think it's a bit of both but as I said before I'm allergic to stupid people. But that might be why I'm so pale all the time…" she jokes. Toby and the red head laugh, Maya hides behind N more.

"Seeing how I'm itching to finish you off, ICE TOMB!" ice from Lokar's hand surrounds N is incased inside a block of ice. Maya was thrown to the side as N's last resort to keep her friend from getting hurt. "Get the girl. I will finish this one off myself," he orders his E-Teens. Able to hear everything but unable to move N struggles to pull herself out of the darkness. Something in N snapped when she heard Maya's screams. Red flame like aura surrounds N breaking through the ice. "What's this?" Lokar was shocked that N escaped.

"Stay away from my friend!" her voice was demanding and her eyes glowed red.

"You thing you can beat all four of us?" the purple haired girl mocks.

"I've beaten bigger people all by myself," she laughs unusually.

"Oh really? Like who?" the red head asks.

"Well for starters you, Pelerojo," throwing an attack it hits him dead on. The red head lays on the ground unconscious.

Lokar chuckles, "You are definitely are a feisty one aren't you?" he blocks N's attack, "but you will not beat me that easily," a flash of purple lighting hits N throwing her backwards. She lands with a thud.

I_, I, I can't let him get her,_ she thinks, _Why does he want he so badly? It doesn't matter… I need her to be safe. If I don't…_ Lokar grabs Maya's arm, "let go of me you freak!" Lokar laughs, "now that's no way to talk to your-"

"Get away from her!"

Turning his head Lokar frowns, "How are you able to stand after that direct hit? But I'm not leaving empty handed." Hearing Lokar say this made N mad, letting go of Maya's arm he glides over to N.

"Isn't she cute when she's mad," Toby smirks.

"I'm about to get real adorable," she hisses under her breath. Pulling out of her X Reader to transform into a monster Lokar stops her when he sees the colors, black and red, "interesting color choice…"

"What?" suddenly curious N forgets about her rage.

"Well most kairu warriors training under the Redakai pick the color green…"

"Do I look like a normal kairu warrior?" N frowns.

"Well I must say, you are defiantly stronger than a kairu warrior of your age, I'll give you that much," he stares down at N, "Boaddai is not worthy of someone of your skills."

With her curiosity rising N listens intently, "Just what do you mean?"

Lokar's smile widens, "I sense you have an affinity with the darker side of kairu."

Maya was watching still on the ground, "N, what is he talking about?"

"I honestly have no idea," she frowns. Then she smiles, "but do continue, you have that look that people get when they have something important to say."

Pleased to see N's curiosity raising he continues, "Well, you have so much potential," he glides over to N. "it's wasted as a student of Boaddai's, I should know…"

Standing up Maya is surrounded by E-Teens. "You're not going anywhere, _Maya_," she cringes at the way Toby says her name. "Lokar will draw N to the dark side, he can be _very_ convincing," Toby whispers.

"Think about it, N, all the power you can imagine, what do you say?" Lokar said in a very charismatic way.

"Hmm, all the power I want… well Lokar I must say, you are very convincing," N says. Hearing this made Lokar very pleased and lets her continue. "But, I have to decline," she steps backwards towards Maya, her eyes never leaving Lokar's, "something tells me you're not telling me the whole truth… Ink cloud!" purple smoke surrounds them. Toby and the others attempt to grab Maya but fail.

When the smoke clears Lokar sees the two girls gone. "That clever little girl…" Lokar thinks out loud.


	5. Death in Space

"N, that was amazing!" Maya was in N's arms she was running with great speed. N was using her lighting dash method she developed in order to out maneuver enemies. It allowed her to run at great speed and used little kairu and effort.

"Maya, did you really think I was going to join them?" N was curious.

"Well, a little…" Maya was disappointed, not at N but herself.

"Maya if you ever feel like I'm going to the dark side, know this, I will never hurt you or let anything bad happen to you…" They traveled in silence for a while. "We are almost near the Redakai," relieved N smirks.

"How can you tell?" Maya looks up at N.

"Well very much like you I have an extrasensory ability. Yours will develop as you get older," she says truthfully.

"Really?"

N looks down but is still mindful of her surroundings, "Trust me."

Entering what seems to be an observation room; N stops and puts Maya down. "Maya… I need to catch my breath…" her voice was shaky.

"Okay, hey what's that?" Maya looks out the large window where a large orange planet was in view.

"Did you really think you could outwit my all knowing kairu sense?" Lokar emerges from the shadows. N and Maya turn around. "You're very clever, N. To think of using an attack like that. Not to mention your ability to convince people you're on their side," he steps forward, "You almost had me fooled, _almost_." He frowns, "Get them." Toby and his teammates grab Maya and N.

"let me go!" Maya screams as the red head grabs her arms restraining her. N on the other hand was quite calm, "Okay, you caught us. Now what?"

He turns and faces her. "You ask a lot of questions," he smirks, "You're mine now, both of you." He steps forward to Maya who was still struggling.

"Get away from her."

"So protective of your friend, how _sweet,"_ the purple haired girl mocks.

"You will soon understand why I need to do this," he speaks softly to Maya. Seeing Lokar extend a hand towards Maya and touch her sent N over the edge. Breaking free from Toby and the other girls grasps she uses a plasma blast directly at Lokar, who easily blocks it. "You would attack me so close to your friend? How disappointing…" he laughs facing N.

"I have very good aim," she hisses.

"Toby, Julie, take care of this one," Lokar turns to Maya.

"Yes, Master," Toby and Julie pull out their X Readers.

"Scarachnoz!" Toby turns into a spider like monster while Julie turns into Knightasp.

"You're going down, Kenway!" Julie hisses, "Anti-matter saws!" two green saws head straight towards N, threatening to end the battle. She side steps out of the way, nearly hitting her.

"Missed," Toby curses under his breath. Instead of hitting N they hit the observation glass, the only thing separating them from the depths of space. Cracks appear on the glass.

"That can't be good…" N steps backwards away from the glass.

Julie and Toby transform back into their physical forms. "Uh, Master Lokar, I think we have a problem…" Toby mutters.

The ginger turns to see the glass cracking and lets go of Maya's arm. Lokar had him forcing her to watch the battle. "Julie what did you do?" the ginger asks. An alarm sounds as an electronic voice comes over the loud speaker, "Observation glass in sector V cracked. Closing all air locks!" metal doors close leaving them trapped inside.

Julie was paralyzed with fear as Lokar walks over to her, "I should leave you here for putting your teammates in danger," his face twisted into pure rage.

"I'm sorry, Master Lokar," she lowers her head. He stares at the frightened girl.

"Master, please don't!"

N grabs Maya's arm who was still unable to move out of fear and teleports them out of the danger.

"Not to mention you let them escape… but your loyalty during the tournament oversees that. After all you did retrieve the data on the kairu reserves. You have proven very useful…" Lokar snaps his head towards Toby, "But not only have you failed me twice you broke the kairu code earlier."

All the confidence in Toby's body was drained from him, "But master, it was an honest mistake!" he pleas.

"You've also let them escape."

Toby falls to his knees begging for Lokar to forgive him, "Master, please, it won't happen again!"

Lokar smiles maliciously, "No, it will not." In a flash Julie, the ginger and Lokar were gone. Only Toby remained in the room.

**_Crack!_**

The glass that was protecting him from the endless void known as space shattered. A blood chilling scream came from the last of the air left in Toby's lungs. All the air was sucked from his lungs and everything surrounding him. He died with a scream in is thought. His cold, lifeless body drifted in space for a while before it entered the gravitational field of the orange planet.


	6. The Sacrifices Made to Keep her Safe

"What's going to happen to them?" Maya asks out of breath. N looks at Maya with a distant gaze and grabs her hand forcing her to run. "We should be a—Master Boaddai!" Boaddai was talking to the rest of the Redakai. When he sees them he runs over to them, "I'm glad you two are all right!"

"Boaddai… Lokar… He tried to get Maya, we got away… I think…" with that N falls to the ground.

"What's wrong with her?" Atoch had walked over and stares down at N. The arm guards that usually cover her arms were slightly out of place. That's when he noticed blue lightning like markings on her arms. He seemed to be the only one who saw them.

"She said they ran into Lokar. She probably used up most of her inner kairu trying to get away," Boaddai kneels down at N who had passed out.

"Wait, where is Toby?" Atoch turns to Maya, "I thought he was with you."

Maya panics, "Toby he is… he is…" She was unable to finish mostly because she was more concerned for N and because it was to horrifying for her to say.

"Toby is dead," a voice drawled.

From behind a corner Lokar walks out smiling at Atoch's obvious pain.

"Confronting the Redakai for a second time? You're very confident," a worker blurts out. Annoyed by his opinion Lokar flicks his wrist and the man is thrown against a wall. Whether he was dead or unconscious they were unable to tell. "Oh don't worry it was a quick death, painful, but quick. I can assure you," Lokar faces Atoch.

From the look on Atoch's face he was not relived, "What did you do to Toby?"

"Me? I did nothing. Well I convinced him to join me, but, those two," he gestures to N and Maya, "left him to die. If anything it is your fault. You did not provide him with the proper environment for his skills."

Over taken by rage Atoch yells, "That's not true! Toby was a good kairu warrior! Not evil!"

Lokar was still smiling, "Oh but it is true," he turns to Boaddai, "but that's not why I'm here." He was no longer smiling.

"Then why are you here?" master Quantus speaks up, "haven't most of your E-Teens left already?"

His gaze never leaving Boaddai's, "You know why I'm here, Old Man."

Boaddai stands up, "That's not going to happen, Lokar."

Lokar's gaze sifts from Boaddai to Maya. Realizing they were missing one he looks at the ground. His orange eyes land on the albino girl who lay unconscious. Noticing that she had passed out and the blue markings on her arms he smirks then he looks back at Boaddai. "We will see about that," Lokar says smoothly. With that another beam of purple lightning hits Boaddai who lands with a thud. He was knocked out.

"Master Boaddai!" Maya squeals still kneeling next to N.

"Now for the rest of you!" he turns to the rest of the Redakai and begins to attack them. Once he was done all that was left was Quantus and Maya. Everyone else was unconscious or worse.

"Maya…" N stands up with great effort, "Get behind me."

"N, you're okay."

"Of course I'm okay. I'm always okay. In fact I'm the queen of okay." Nothing was going to stop N from saving her friend even if it cost her own life. Ignoring the pain she stands tall.

"I'm impressed. You're able to stand after using nearly all of your inner kairu," about to use an attack to finish her off Quantus stops it.

"You should fight someone more suited to your strength, Lokar"

"You can't beat me, Quantus!" the two masters engage in battle.

"Is master Boaddai okay?" N was staring at her master's seemingly lifeless body.

"I don't know." Their conversation was interrupted by Quantus's scream.

"And then there were three," Lokar chuckles. Everyone except N, Maya and Lokar where left standing. N pushes Maya behind her. "Don't worry, Kenway, this will be over soon," it was in his voice, "considering the fact you are in no condition to battle…"

"Don't mock me," Lokar's tone of voice angered N.

Another direct hit from one of Lokar's powerful attacks; N was once again on the floor. "

N, no!"

"Now there is nothing to stop me from getting what I want," gliding over to Maya. "

You, you, stay away from her!" N stands once more. Her will to not give up kept her going. She couldn't let him hurt Maya.

"You are so persistent! How are you even standing!?"

N shrugs, "Well to be honest, I have no idea."

"No mater, there is no possible way you can beat me," he gloats, "you barley have enough kairu for an attack!" he continues to walk towards Maya.

"You stay away from her cause if you don't I'll-"

"You'll what? You can barely stand!"

"Well… I'll do something…" there was little confidence in her voice.

"Something? Really N!?" Maya was confused.

N frowns, "Well excuse me! Sorry I can't have a clever comeback to everything!" N sounded wounded

"Seriously N! 'You'll do _something'_?" Maya replies.

"Well what do you want me to say? I can't be clever all the time!"

"You could have thought of something better…" Maya retorts. Lokar was not amused by the girls arguing.

"Well obviously I have to do _something_! Nothing is probably not going to cut it. Although-"

Lokar interrupts N once more, "Silence! Your silly little stalling tactic won't save you!"

N and Maya frown, "We weren't really stalling…" Still not amused Lokar attempts to hit N with another attack but she moves out of the way last minute.

He turns to N, "You're getting in my way!"

"I have a knack for that," N smiles. "Plasma blast!" hoping this would work N uses all of her inner kairu on this one attack. Unfortunately Lokar was able to redirect the attack back on N. This ended their battle. "

N, NO!" Maya's screams reached the Redakai. Standing up Quantus, Boaddai, Atoch, and the others surround Lokar, "Stand down!" Quantus began.

"Well this has proven difficult," Lokar thinks out loud.

"Surrender to the Redakai, Lokar," Boaddai says.

"Seeing how my original plan has back fired, I suppose this will have to do," Lokar frowns.

"Lokar, Stand down!" Atoch had recovered from his attack.

"No. I have a better idea," he grabs N. Her limp body was like a ragdoll. They disappear in a purple flash. "N, no!" Maya falls to her knees like the tears from her eyes. Boaddai wraps his arms around her. "We need to save her, Master B." Maya weeps.

N wakes up in what seems to be a small cell. She was on the floor. There was a small bed and bath room. Lokar was generous with granting her privacy. Something N hadn't expected. Lokar was standing in the door way, casting a shadow on her. "Welcome to your new home, Kenway," he smiles. With that said he slams the steel door shut, leaving N alone in the dark. The only light came from the small window at the top of the cell door. N pulls her knees up to her chest hugging them. Slowly her head sinks down. She was in a cold, dimly lit cell; alone. She had been alone most of her life until she found Maya. This was not a feeling she wanted to have, again. She removed the bandages on her left arm. Most people would think it was to hide the blue marking on her arms, but this was not true, on her forearm close to her elbow there where scars. Dragging her thumb across them she shivers. Memories, painful ones, come back. Not wanting to deal with them N wraps her arm up and continues to hug her knees trying to forget.


	7. Lokar's Plan

"Master Boaddai," Maya sniffles, "we need to save N!" she was in Boaddai's arms. It has been 2 weeks sense Lokar abducted N. This hit Maya hard. Her only friend was gone. Mookee wasn't dealing with N's disappearance. His hair kept growing. Trying to find scissors Mookee trips over his hair.

"We'll find her, once we locate Lokar. We'll find her…" tears came from Maya, she never stopped crying.

"Boaddai," Atoch walks in the room, "the Redakai has called a meeting. I came to give my apologies for your loss." It was obvious he wasn't happy. After Toby's death and betrayal Atoch seemed more hostile to Boaddai, Maya and N.

"Yes," Boaddai stands up, "of course…"

Mookee found the scissors and began to cut his hair. Atoch looks from Boaddai to the orange creature and then back to Boaddai, "shall we depart?"

"Yes," turning to say goodbye Boaddai kneels to look at Maya in the eyes, "I'll be back soon. Mookee will be here." With that said the two Redakai leave. Down the corridor Atoch turns to Boaddai, "The Redakai believes it is time to discuss the N situation." Once the two men left Mookee goes to comfort Maya, "The Redakai will find her."

once the two masters arrive at the Redakai's headquarters the meeting begins. "Boaddai, I ask you to see reason," Quantus began, "Our first priority is to retrieve the lost kairu reserves."

Boaddai frowns, "Quantus, We must save N. I fear that Lokar could turn N to the dark side. Once the darkness takes hold, there is no telling what can happen."

No one seemed to care about Toby's death. He was Atoch's student and nobody seemed to care this angered Atoch. _Save her? Like Maya and N saved Toby?_ Atoch thinks to himself.

"We have all ready lost one of our prized students, we mustn't make it another," Boaddai finishes. Hearing this angers Atoch once more, "N and Maya left Toby to die. His death was not caused by Lokar but your students!" once Atoch said this silence fell upon the Redakai. "N and Maya wouldn't have left Toby to die," Boaddai wasn't trying to convince Atoch but himself. Breaking out in an argument, the Redakai is in chaos. "

Enough!" Quantus gets their attention, "thank you. Now we must focus at the task at hand."

Lokar was more generous then N would have thought. He wasn't the most pleasant person to be around but she didn't have to deal with him often. The only time they would ever speak or acknowledge each others presence was when he brought her meals. Other than that N was alone with nothing but her thoughts to keep her company. That was until Lokar decided what to do with her. N's resilience to every one of Lokar's attacks intrigued him. It seemed that her willpower not to give up kept her going. But also the darkness she carried in her heart. Even if she did not express her hatred she caged it somewhere inside of her. That was his plan; release her hate to draw her to the dark side. N was sitting on her bed with her back against the wall; just forgetting about time and everything else. The metal doors to her cell open Lokar stand in the door way, casting a shadow on the girl, "I see you have adjusted to your new _home_."

He said home smoothly. N however paid no attention to him, this angered Lokar but he forced himself to stay calm. "It's obvious the Redakai aren't looking for you, if they were Boaddai would be here trying to save you. Wouldn't he?" he says mockingly.

N's expression changes slightly Lokar notices it and laughs, "But you already realized that, haven't you?" still no answer from N, "You have ruined my original plan. Preventing me from getting what I want." He begins pacing back and forth. Lokar was a lion and N was trapped with him. "Not only have you delayed my original plan but kept me from someone I've been meaning to meet," he was angry.

"And who might that be?" she was cautious with her words and tone of voice. Though she spoke she didn't spare one look at the purple man.

"You know very well who I'm talking about," he sneers.

"Maya," she whispers under her breath. Without having to hear what she said he knew.

"That's right," he stops pacing and stands in the middle of the cell.

Still curious about why Lokar wants Maya so badly she finally asks, "Why do you care so much about Maya? Who is she to you?"

Lokar chuckles, "in due time, Kenway."

Sitting up N lets her legs dangle over the edge of the bed, "What's that supposed to mean?" Every comment, every snarky remark this man made finally began to get to her.

"It means I have decided not to kill you, _yet_."

Pouting N repeats, "_Yet?_"

He smiles, "That may change depending on my mood."

"Lucky me…" her voice was laced with sarcasm. Before she knew what was happening Lokar had pinned N against the wall, griping her neck tightly. "You should learn to hold your tongue. It will get you in trouble."

Gasping for air N refuses to give into Lokar's demands, "Like… what?" The purple hand around her neck tightened, "Why don't I show you?" Without a moment's hesitation he struck N. Her small frame falls to the hard concrete floor at Lokar's feet.

N's eyes snap open. She awoke with a splitting headache. It took her a moment to realize where she was. It appeared to be a lab of some sort. Test tubes and beakers were on the wooden tables. Some were full of ingredients the N couldn't identify. Just then she realized her arms and legs were restrained. Her arms which she normally kept covered weren't. Someone must have removed them, exposing the blue lightning like markings on her arms. She cringed, the metal restraints nearly dug into her skin. But she mostly cringed at the fact someone might have noticed the few scars on her left forearm and because she knew what the markings meant. "The mark of the dark master," Lokar emerges from the shadows.

Unable to deal with him she turns her head in shame. Hoping he did not see the small scars she did not want to deal with that either.

"So you all ready know what it means," he glides over to what appeared to be a control panel of some sorts. Pressing a button antenna like rods extend from the ceiling just a foot over N's head. "I'm surprised you figured it out. Boaddai would never have told you; keeping your potential hidden from you. I, myself, did not find out what they meant until I was twice your age…" Lokar was complementing her but she knew he had another point to make. "Very clever… It makes people like _us_ special," just the way Lokar said 'us' was more than enough to make anyone cringe.

Unable to believe what she was hearing N hisses, "I'm nothing like you."

"More than you realize. But seeing how your _connections_ with the darker side of kairu as well as your resilience during battle, makes you the perfect test subject for the shadow warrior project I'm working on," his orange eyes stare into N's icy blue ones. They saw right through her.

"I'm not your guanine pig! There is no way I'm helping you!"

Even though she hid her fear behind her anger Lokar saw it, "You don't have a choice." Pressing another button a darkened version of kairu came from the rods as purple lightning, pouring into N's veins. Shrieks fill the room, echoing into her ears. It felt as though her inside were on fire but ice coursed through her veins. Closing her eyes from the sheer pain she struggles to no avail. Metal restraints held her arms and legs down. Lokar's sadistic nature made watching this enjoyable, smiling at her pain and discomfort. He knew her inner kairu would not resist the modified kairu but bond with it. By having her absorb this form of kairu would turn her into a powerful kairu warrior, one that was pure evil and obeyed his every command. A secret weapon he would use against the Redakai, one that will help him rule the universe. Nails clawed at the examination table and into her skin. He looks down at the screaming girl; a bloody-purple aura surrounded her. After what seemed like forever the machine stops.

"It seems like our time is up here…" Lokar sounded disappointed. His voice was nothing more than distant muffled noise. Every inch of her body ached, the pain drowned out everything else. Fire coursed through her veins and a whirlwind of nothingness ran through her mind as a hurricane was in her stomach. Once she opened her eyes Lokar's back was to her.

With every one of his movements his long, red cloak swayed with grace. It's hard to imagine a monster could have grace. He seemed to be mixing ingredients together in bottles of all different shapes and sizes. Unable to talk or move because of the pain she focuses on anything other than the purple monster. "That unpleasant sensation is only temporary," it took N a moment to understand what her was saying. "In time you will learn to love it," he sneers. N's eyes drills into the back of Lokar's head. Putting down what he was brewing he strides over to the control panel, the restraints on N's arms and legs released. Grabbing her arm he jerks her forward; forcing her to walk. Unable to properly stand or walk she stumbles as Lokar drags N to her cell, opening the cell door his grip tightens to bruising strength.

"Bastard," N hisses through gritted teeth.

Lokar shoves her into her cell. When she crashed onto the floor Lokar chuckles, "I thought I told you to learn to hold your tongue." Slamming the metal door shut Lokar left N all alone once again, leaving her to suffer. Imbalances between light and dark flipped N upside down. A war raged on to see what side would win. Not only did this cloud her senses it drained her energy. Moments after Lokar left, the small girl passed out.


	8. Secrets Revealed

Maya's depression worsened the longer N was away; it had been 6 months. At times she would have angry out bursts and had not eaten or slept properly in days. It was lonely growing up with only Boaddai and Mookee for companions, then N came along. Maya was very young when N came and could not properly say Nox so she called her N. it became her nickname and she refused to be called anything else. But then it all changed when Lokar took N. Not wanting to become close to anyone ever again she closed off, even when Ky and Boomer came to train she wouldn't open up…

"Boaddai," Connor was talking to his former master, "Tracking Lokar and the universes' kairu has become problematic with training my son, Ky." In the training area, this also served as a meeting place for the Redakai, Connor and Boaddai sat across from each other. "

I see," Boaddai agrees with his old student, "that would get in the way."

"Exactly, that is why I have brought him here. If anyone is capable of training my son to the best of his abilities it is you."

Boaddai nods, "I would be honored to train your son."

"I knew you would. Also, his friend Boomer showed signs of becoming a strong kairu warrior. I thought you would also like to train him."

"I would love to. Ky and Boomer would be good company for Maya. Connor, have our sensors picked up any traces of Lokar or N?" false hope hid in Boaddai's voice.

Standing up Connor shakes his head, "No, I'm sorry. We are trying; where ever Lokar took her he covered his tracks very well."

fallowing Connor he stands up, "It is important we find her soon. Her skills as a kairu warrior surpass most students the Redakai have trained."

"She was that good?" curious as to where his status was with Boaddai's best student.

"Yes, her potential surpassed my own. Her only problem was that she never used her full strength in battle and was lazy. When she was sparing with me one day, her main focus was Maya."

"What do you mean?" not understanding what Boaddai meant Connor kept quiet; trying to listen.

"Maya had wandered into the training arena. Well one of my attacks misfired and almost hit Maya," something Boaddai wasn't proud of, it showed in his voice.

"What happened?" this caught Connor's attention.

"N run pushed Maya out of the way, she got the full force of the attack. Even after that she was able to stand. I feel that her sense of protection over Maya got in the way of her training."

"Amazing, her ability to withstand such direct attacks from someone several times her strength at such a young age. I would've loved to meet her."

turning on his heel Boaddai frowns, "She has the skills that most Redakai Masters take years to master. She mastered using her inner kairu years ago-"

"**_What?!_** She is only fourteen! How could she possibly do that? " Connor stopped in his tracks.

"Her abilities came faster. Her skills exceed the Redakai's, Connor, now you see why it is important we find her soon. If Lokar turns N to the dark side… we will have a serious threat to the universe and peace with in it," Boaddai was more than worried.

Connor stares disbelievingly into his master's eyes, "Where did she live before coming here? She had to have some other training. This doesn't make sense."

Unable to face his old student Boaddai turns, "She has the _Mark of The Dark Master_ on her arms."

"How? Are she and Maya sisters or related?" Boaddai shakes his head, "No, N came from a different family. One that is obviously skilled in the darkness of kairu." Connor sighs, "I see… this is much larger then I had imagined."

"See Boomer! I told you it was a big monastery," Ky and Boomer walk across the bridge leading to the training area.

"Wow, you were right Ky. It is huge; not as big as the farm but it's still big." Once they reached giant stone doors they hear muffled noises coming from inside.

"Hey what's that?" Boomer puts his hand on the door.

"Probably my dad and Boaddai talking about our training or something." They open the stone doors. When they walk in they are surprised to see a blue haired girl their age practicing.

"Hey, who are you?" Ky was upset, thinking he would find his father not some random girl.

"Who am I? Who are you? Why are you here? Boaddai never said we were having visitors," cautiously looking at the boy with short black hair and blue eyes and the blonde who had yellowish golden eyes.

"I'm Boomer," the blonde says politely, "and this is Ky." He gestures to the blue eyed boy who was still upset.

"Well I'm Maya," she wasn't friendly to them.

"Ah, I see you have met my new students, Maya," Boaddai sounded pleased.

"_New_ students?" Maya repeated.

"Yes, Ky and Boomer will be training with you," he turns to Connor, "this is Connor Stax, Ky's father."

"Nice to meet you," Connor bowed.

"Yeah..." Maya bowed to be polite but she was no friendlier to Connor than she was to Ky and Boomer.

"Well I must get back to the Redakai, I have to continue with my current post," turning to leave he smiles to his son and his son's friend, "You two better behave while I'm gone!"

"We will!" they say at the same time. And then he left.

"Time to start today's lesson," Boaddai began.

The training session did not go well. Ky and Maya weren't the best of friends and Boomer was just there. Unable to take any more criticism from Ky; Maya left and headed to the library without a word.

"I can't get too close to them… if I do it will only hurt me when they leave…" Maya thinks as she grabs a book and sits down. Beginning to read she didn't notice that Boaddai had fallowed her once he was done with Ky and Boomer.

"Maya." Boaddai gets her attention.

Jumping up Maya mumbles, "Sorry Master B. didn't see you there…" instead of his friendlier composure he was serious and concerned, "Maya is there something wrong? Why were you so rude to Ky and Boomer? You didn't…" he stopped himself. Bringing up N and what happened only made Maya cry.

"Ky was rude to me first… and I don't want to get close to anyone… N got kidnapped because of me. When Lokar tried to get me N stopped him. He hurt her but she didn't stop trying," she was holding back tears; "it's my fault Lokar took N… and Ky and Boomer come, like they can take her place. No one can replace N!" Now she was crying. Not just from sadness but a mix of guilt, anger, hate, pain, and a bunch of other emotions. Moving into comfort Maya she pulls away, "it's like no one even remembers her!" This hit Boaddai like a bag of bricks. "Mookee stopped worrying and even the Redakai has failed to find her… it's been 6 months…"

"Maya… no one has forgotten N. and it is not your fault. N saved you because she didn't care about what happens to her, she wanted you safe. That's all she cared about, _you_. Do you think she would want you to be upset over it? Wouldn't N want you to stand up and keep moving? Ky and Boomer are good kids, and I know N wouldn't want you to be lonely."

This seemed to do the trick. Maya's tears slowed, "No she wouldn't want me to be lonely…" After that Maya slowly warmed up to Ky and Boomer. Training became easier and their friendships grew.

Absorbing all of the shadow kairu Lokar pumped into N hurt her. not only did she become more unstable her skin had turned paler, her pale blue eyes where now blood red, and her hair was pure white. Though it was only slightly but her canine teeth were pointed. Lokar knew his plan was working. Even though N had resisted he knew she couldn't keep it up forever. Once she turned to his side he would become unstoppable. Their sessions were Lokar would do his Shadow Warrior experiments always started the same and ended the same. Lokar would drag N to the laboratory and shove her on the examination table. Once he was finished with his experiments it was off to her cell. Depending if N had the strength to talk she might call him a "bastard," or insult him.

Normally she had only enough effort to pull herself onto her bed to pass out. Except this time was different when Lokar shoved N into her cell and shut the door N could stand. Walking to the mirror in her small bathroom she first really noticed how different she looked. The red eyes, white hair, paler skin, and the sharpened teeth; the only thing that stayed the same seemed to be the blue markings and scars. Feeling the need to vomit she doubles over, nothing came out. It wasn't her appearance that disgusted her, it was the sheer fact that she was beginning to like it. The feeling of the dark kairu in her veins, the sensation of the experiments, even how powerful she felt; it disgusted her, this was not okay.

Something must be wrong with those feelings.

_But they felt so good…_


	9. Trouble in the Redakai

A year since Toby died, a year since the kairu reserves were stolen along with N, Maya's best friend. Everyone assumed things would go back to normal. The Redakai were obviously doing everything in their power to find her. So why worry? "Boaddai," Quantus was discussing the N situation for the 3rd time, "you must realize that we are doing everything we can to find N." Normal has yet to happen. "Our first priority is to retrieve the stolen kairu reserves. Lokar has become more powerful and we need to build up-"

Boaddai stands up, "Quantus, one person can change everything." Heads turn at Boaddai's unease. "N is a powerful kairu warrior. Having that much potential in Lokar's hands is dangerous." Rolling his eyes Atoch sits quietly. No matter what anyone said he refused to believe Toby turned evil. If anything it was N and Maya's fault; mostly N's. "The more time we waste, the closer Lokar has the chance to turn N evil." While some of the Redakai seemed this was reasonable others did not.

"Which is why," Atoch snorts, "we should build up our kairu arsenal. We all know N possesses traits similar to Lokar." Murmurs pass through the Redakai. "She's cunning, clever, intelligent, and is very skilled; but also showed _interests_ in the darker side of kairu. With that said, she may have joined Lokar already. Which means Lokar is that much closer to ruling the universe."

As the Redakai were discussing matters of the universe, Ky and Boomer were looking for Maya. "Look, Ky, I think we need to let Maya be." They were walking on a trail in the woods.

"Boomer, friends help each other out; even if they don't want it."

Grabbing Ky's arm Boomer looks him in the eyes, "Ky, one year ago, Lokar took her best friend. Who knows what he's done to her? For all we know she could be dead! To top it all off the Redakai still haven't found any traces of her or Lokar."

Pushing his friend's arm away Ky starts walking forward, "Boom, we should still see if she's all right…"

Boomer shakes his head, "Ky, sometime people need some time alone." Exchanging looks they head back to the monastery to see if Mookee had any food.

_One year, 365 days since you've got… it's so lonely without you here… it's not too bad though. Boaddai and Mookee are still here and I've made some new friends, Ky and Boomer._ Maya thinks quietly to herself. She was in the woods not too far from the monastery but not too close. She was sitting on a rock in the middle of a small clearing nest to the edge of the mountain. Below the rocky cliff was the ocean. The waves coated the rocks in such a magical way. Next to the ocean was a small cove with a beach. At times when the two girls weren't training or goofing off they came here to sit and talk at the top of the cliff or walk on the beach. Sometime they would sit and do nothing but gaze at the stars or plan mischief. N always loved looking at the stars. If it was cold Maya would cuddle with N. even though she was gone the magic in the air never left. Sighing Maya cries letting everything come out. The tears and every emotion were let loose on a wild rampage of tears. When she could not cry anymore she dries her tears and leaves once her eyes were no longer red.

"Maya!" Ky rounds the corner with Boomer on his heels.

"We've been looking all over for you!" the blonde's voice was high pitched, more than usual.

"Yeah were you?" Ky noticed that her eyes were slightly red.

"Oh sorry, I just went for a walk. Trying to clear my head, didn't mean to make you guys worry," she replied as if nothing was wrong. This fooled the boys.

Pulling them into a hug Boomer laughs, "I wonder if we will survive what Mookee is making for dinner!" Laughing the golden trio walked to the X-Scaper. Maya left her worries behind, forgetting about them for a little while.

Back at the Redakai things between Boaddai and Atoch grew worse. "We must retrieve the stolen kairu," Quantus had just gain control of the meeting once more, "Boaddai, Atoch, I ask the both of you not to let your emotions to cloud your judgments. While we send our skilled warriors on quests to find kairu they will also look for clues on the whereabouts of Lokar and possibly N." pleased with this notion most of the Redakai nod with approval; everyone except Atoch.

_She deserves it,_ he thought silently to himself, _she left Toby to die._ Faking his approval of Quantus's plan he nods and leaves.

"Why do you resist?" Lokar's rage was overwhelming, "There's nothing you can do. So why do you try to fight it?" hissing through his gritted teeth he grabs N and lifts her head up. Unable to move because of the restraints and pain her head lolls back and forth. Releasing his grip he chuckles, "You can't keep this up forever, Kenway." Gazing at the control plane a sick twisted smile danced across his lips, "I've gone easy on you with these experiments." Every move he made was ghost like as he glides to the panel, "but seeing how you've survived longer than expecting," he drawled on, "increasing the shadow kairu should achieve my goals."

Pain like N has never felt before surged through her body. Screaming like she never thought possible her throat burned. Forcing herself to remain calm she tries to remember why she was doing this. Why she was putting up with this man. And why she keeps resisting. Maya. Her only thoughts were for Maya.

On the verge of passing out Lokar turns off the machine. "_See?_ That wasn't _so_ bad was it?" he enjoyed this. "You should be dead with all that modified kairu in your veins," he releases her restraints. "If you survive this, you be more powerful than any of the Redakai." He adds before the girl passed out. Seeing her unconscious body Lokar laughs, "you'll be my secret weapon; a complete evil entity under my every control. The Redakai doesn't stand a chance."


	10. Double Crossed

"Mookee, where did master Boaddai go?" Ky had just woken up. Walking into the kitchen he sees Mookee making breakfast.

"He went to the Redakai's headquarters. Something about calling a meeting," Mookee returns to the inedible concoction he was making.

"Hey Ky," Boomer strolls into the kitchen.

"I see you're up sleepy head," the two boys high five each other.

"Yeah, hey where's Maya?" Ky shrugs.

"Library…" Mookee mutters.

"Thanks Mookee. Hey, do we have any leftover pizza?"

Mookee frowns, "it's in the fridge. But you should have a better breakfast, Ky."

Ky laughs, "Mookee, it's just for today! Hey Boom, want any?"

Boomer smiles, "Sure thing." Grabbing the pizza out of the fridge Ky puts it into the microwave. Once he was done heating it up Ky puts a slice on two plates. Handing one to Boomer he laughs, "Here you go, Big Guy, try not to eat it in one bite!" Taking the plate Boomer scoffs down the first slice, "After breakfast we should start training, you know?" Devouring his pizza Ky answers, "Yeah, suppose we should."

Orbiting a small planet was a small space station. Species from all over the universe come here for trade, peace and a new life. This is where Boaddai was. He, as acting head of the Redakai, had the power to call a meeting whenever it seemed fit. It was time to step down as the head of the Redakai and let someone else, someone who could handle the pressure. Quantus walks up to his old friend, "Boaddai, as a friend I must ask; why have you called a meeting?" his concern showed.

"Quantus, as you know, I am now training two new students, Ky and Boomer. Their training, as I feared, is now beginning to get in my way as acting Head of the Redakai."

Quantus brings a hand to his beard, "I see."

Boaddai sighs, "Its time I step down. I want you to take up responsibility as Head of the Redakai. If anyone can get us through these dark times, it's you."

Quantus frowns, "Boaddai, are you sure?"

Boaddai sighs, "Yes, it is time."

Quantus nods, "Then I will gladly become Head of the Redakai."

Walking to the court they sit down. "I am stepping sown as Head of the Redakai," Boaddai didn't waste any time. Whispering amongst themselves on this news the master's are shocked when Quantus stands up.

"Boaddai and I have talked about this before hand," Quantus looks around at his audience, "Boaddai has asked me to take up his position as Head of Redakai."

She hated that machine. She hated the fact that she kind of liked it; the feeling of the shadow kairu in her veins. it messed with her head. Vengeance occupied most of her thoughts. Revenge on Boaddai for not saving her, she wanted revenge on Lokar and his E-Teens but mostly it was the thought of revenge on the Redakai for not rescuing her yet. "You want revenge. I see it in your eyes," Lokar states, "they will get theirs soon enough."

At that time, nothing but rage and hate reflected in her eyes, "What do you mean?"

Smirking he replies smoothly, "I'm a reasonable man. I'm giving you a choice; join me and help me take over the universe."

Rage bubbles over the surface, "Why would I help you. If anything I'll rip your head off!"

Lokar frowns, "Now N, there is no reason to say such things," Lokar laughs, "You'll never be able to beat me. But together thing about what we can accomplish. You will get you revenge and I'll get mine. See? I'm _very_ reasonable if you let me."

It was building up inside, a monster breaking lose, "The only thing I want is your head!" the only thing keeping her from ripping his head off now were his bright orange eyes staring into her own.

He chuckles, "I see the darkness has finally taken a hold on you."

"You know nothing about me!" she clenches her fists.

"I know more than you think, Kenway. But for now a few more shadow kairu injections should prove necessary for my needs." He turns to leave her alone to her thoughts he shuts the door.

Once he was gone N stands and begins pacing back and forth. This was the only think that kept her mind busy. Other than the mindless pacing meditating and thinking about why she was really here were the only things that kept her sane. "One day, one day…" she thought out loud.

"One day you'll what? Break out of here and get revenge on everyone? You don't have that kind of power!"

Panicking N looks around. Alone; she was _always_ alone.

"You silly girl! I'm you." It was mocking her.

_no, impossible,_ she thinks. All of a sudden an image of a monster flashes into her head, a shadow with horns and glowing red eyes. It was the same size and shape as N.

"Not impossible, nothing ever is. I am you and you are me! We are one and the same!"

"No, that's not true!" her thoughts were starting to tangle together.

"You are what you see. Just accept it and let me in control. We can have some _fun_," it laughs.

"Fun?" N frowns to herself, "No your kind of fun isn't right…"

"It doesn't matter. Soon enough I'll be in control and you'll be the puppet. And I'm the master!"

"Ky! Wait up!" Boomer calls after his friend.

"Never!" Ky shouts. The two boys dash to the library, "I wonder what Maya's reading this time."

Boomer starts breathing heavily after he caught up with Ky. "Probably the history of kairu," he laughs opening the door, "Maya, we missed you at breakfast!"

Lifting her head up Maya yawns, "Sorry, woke up early, couldn't fall back asleep, so I came here."

Boomer frowns, "Wow, you look terrible." After seeing the look in Maya's eyes he too grows concerned for his friend.

Closing the book and putting it back on the shelf she looks at Boomer, "Just what every girl wants to hear!"

getting all defensive Boomer retorts, "That's not what I meant!"

Ky could only laugh at Boomer's failed attempt to cheer up Maya. "I know, Boomer. I just haven't been able to sleep well lately," she yawns.

"Well hopefully you're ready for training when Master Boaddai shows up!"

"Maya, stay," Boaddai calls after her. they had just finish training for the day. "Maya, your skills are suffering," Boaddai gestures for Maya to sit down, "what's wrong? You're not yourself lately."

"I haven't been sleeping well lately," she confesses.

"Is it because of N?" he had to ask.

"Yes," she says finally, "Boaddai, the Redakai hasn't found N. it's been over a year. What if Lokar… what is he's…" unable to finish her sentence she starts crying.

"Maya," Boaddai moves to comfort her, "if Lokar hurt N we would know."

"But what _if_ he did?" she cries, "Master Boaddai, it's been well over a year. Why hasn't the Redakai found her?"

Boaddai replies, "We are trying our best."

Atoch enters the room kairu scanners inside. Walking over to the controls he begins to change its settings. The scanners now only searched for kairu deposits not N. It would report N as missing: unable to trace. All this time he had been sabotaging the Redakai's search for N. Believing her responsible for Toby's death she needed to suffer. Should any whispers of her whereabouts come up through other means he would deal with her himself if he had to.


	11. Decisions to Make

"Boaddai, I believe we have found Lokar's hideout," Quantus tells Boaddai. Two years after Lokar had taken N and the kairu reserves they finally found a lead on where they might be.

"Do the others know?" Boaddai suppresses his hope.

"No, I thought I should tell you first," Quantus notices Boaddai's rising hope, "don't get your hopes up to high, these sources aren't so reliable…"

"We must inform the others," standing up Boaddai looks his old friend in the eyes. "What planet?"

Quantus couldn't look Boaddai in the eyes, "Sagicorn… we have had several reports were people have seen Lokar's ship."

"How reliable are these sources?" he had to ask.

"Not very…" That's why Quantus was so uneasy giving Boaddai this information.

"Sagicorn would be the ideal place for Lokar. A cold, barren, wasteland suits Lokar perfectly… We need to inform the others."

"Yes, but we need to keep this from anyone outside the Redakai until we are completely sure," Quantus meant Maya.

"Absolutely, now we must hurry." Boaddai and Quantus left to call another meeting. As acting Head of the Redakai, Quantus begins the meeting, "Now that everyone is here we will now begin." Every member of the Redakai was present, even Connor Stax. "We have found evidence that on the whereabouts of Lokar. It has been reported to be on planet Sagicorn; if Lokar is there then the stolen kairu and possibly Nox Kenway as well. Connor will be in charge of securing the kairu. Boaddai will lead a small team after Lokar. The rest of us will stop Lokar's forces."

She couldn't keep this up forever. Lokar knew that. He knew she knew this as well. even though she was giving in something was preventing her from turning completely evil; or someone. It was time to answer the question she asked the one he'd refuse to answer. "I think it's time I answer your question," he was once again the lion pacing in her cell.

"What question did I ask?" she was actually confused.

"You don't remember?" it was like he was like he was pitying her. "you asked me about my relationship to Maya. I think it's about time I told you." This caught N's attention. After 2 years as Lokar's prisoner he was finally going to tell her. "A long time ago I had a child, her name was Laënna. When she got older she had a child of her own," Lokar seemed to be reminiscing on the past, "When her child was born she brought her to Boaddai's; fearing I would be a bad influence." Lokar stops pacing. Something different was in his voice. It was faint but there; he sounded hurt. He sees N sitting quietly listening to his story with intent. "Maya is my granddaughter," he finishes. Lokar stands back watching her expression.

"So Maya is your granddaughter…" little surprise was in her voice. Instead it seemed like it was only confirming something she knew.

"By your lack of expression I suspect you knew something," Lokar speculates.

Done with hiding the truth about what she knew N sighs, "I overheard Boaddai talking about it with Connor one day."

Lokar's eyes narrow, "You knew something before you heard them talking about it didn't you?"

"Yeah, I guess I did. Always thought something was up. Found some stuff in Boaddai's library," N confirms Lokar's thoughts.

Giving N his evil smirk he speaks, "Now that I've answered your question you answer mine. If you knew then why did you ask?"

"I wanted to be sure I was right. Never asked Boaddai; wouldn't have told me the truth."

Once again a smile danced across Lokar's lips, "You still knew. And yet you did not tell Maya," he scorns.

"It's not my secret to tell," she answered him in a truthful tone that made him want to slap her.

"Whose secret is it then?"

"I don't know."

Lokar's smile widens, "It's _mine_," pride was in his voice, "Boaddai will never tell her. After all, _my_ blood runs through her veins. if no one will then I will take matters into my own hands."

N's eyes widen. She knew Lokar would eventually try to tell Maya. But hearing him talk about it was worse, "you shouldn't do that."

Disturbing Lokar's happy thoughts he snaps. "I've had enough of your behavior, Kenway!" Rage like N has never seen over takes Lokar. He grips her throat with a force he had never used. Struggling N tries to remove his hands from her neck. However, his iron grip on her throat only tightened.

"Lokar… Stop…" was all she could say.

"I told you to learn to hold your tongue," releasing his grip N falls to the floor. He stands for a moment, towering over the girl, watching her gasping for air. "I think it's time for another _experiment_," pulling her by her hair he straps her onto the examination table. "it's time I see how much you can really handle," his hands reaching for the control panel.

"Lokar, no-" Was all she could say before screaming. As many times as N had endured this it still hurt. Just as Lokar had said he was going full force with this. A large amount of shadow kairu, more than N thought possible, surged through her body; something N was not ready for. An alarm sounded through the laboratory. Turing off the machine Lokar flicks on a monitor to see his E-Teens fighting Redakai forces. "What's this? The Redakai has finally found me. I'll never get away, unless…" His gaze lands on N. "You're going to buy me some time, Kenway."

"What do you mean?" her voice is groggy.

"You will soon see," without another word he left.

Connor had infiltrated Lokar's ship. It was easy as no one was one it. Just then an alarm sounded. The Redakai must have been spotted. He had to move fast. Looking for the kairu he finds a large contentment vessel. Amazed at what he saw his mouth gapes open. "All that kairu… in the hands of Lokar…" suddenly the ship begins to take off. "Lokar must be trying to escape again. Not with this kairu…" running to the panel he begins to manipulate the controls; setting its course for earth he presses the button that starts a countdown. In three minutes the vessel would be shot to earth. "Now for my escape…" running towards an escape pod he decides to activate it. Stepping inside its cockpit he sighs, "Sorry for bringing this fight home son," he them heads for earth after the kairu.

"Someone has activated one of my escape pods," sitting in his captain's chair Lokar swivels to the screen with all of his data on it, "and they've stolen my kairu! Connor! I knew-" on the large screen where the ships communication device was Boaddai appears.

He was on his ship chasing after Lokar, "Lokar, where is she?"

"Who are you talking about, Old Man?" he replies.

"You know who I'm talking about. Where is Kenway?"

Chuckling Lokar presses a button, "She's back on Sagicorn. You might want to hurry, Old Man."

Back on Sagicorn N was still trapped on the examination table. She knew Lokar had left, he ran away. Suddenly shadow kairu pulsed through her veins. This time it was different, it hurt more. Screaming her lungs out for no one to hear…

"That's impossible. Our forces have looked around your little hide out. It's abandoned. You're lying," Boaddai was furious with Lokar's game.

"Don't be so harsh. I'm going to tell you where she is, but there's a catch."

"I'm not going to play your games, Lokar." Boaddai wasn't going to lose to Lokar this time.

"You will, soon enough. So how is Maya? She isn't too upset, is she?" Lokar was stalling.

"Lokar quit stalling, you're not fooling me. Now where is Kenway?"

Lokar begins to mock Boaddai, "I am not allowed to care about my only granddaughter?"

Boaddai growls, "Lokar, _where is she_?"

"Okay fine; I've set my lair to self destruct. You have 10 minutes," he smirks.

"Lokar, I'm not playing your games."

"Here's something that might speed up your choice," chuckling Lokar presses another button. On Boaddai's communication screen a live video pops up. Showing what Lokar is doing to N. Seeing her scream like that made Boaddai more furious than he has ever been, "What are you doing to her?!"

"Just a little _experiment_, Old Man. Modified kairu runs through her veins. If it continues she'll die," Lokar smiles, "I've sent you the coordinates to her whereabouts in my lair. _See?_ I'm not as evil as you think. I'm giving you a choice." Boaddai only frowns. He appeared to be deciding. "What's it going to be, Old Man? chase after me or condemn her to death? I wonder how Maya will feel if she finds out you let her best friend die…"


	12. Atoch's Secret

_Boaddai only frowns. He appeared to be deciding._

_ "What's it going to be, Old Man? Chase after me or condemn her to death? I wonder how Maya will feel if she finds out you let her best friend die…"_

No one was coming. She was going to die; alone. She started alone and will end alone. The pain was unbearable. Her throat was burning. Nothing, in the end she was nothing. On the brink of passing out from sheer pain something kicked open the lab's doors. Dashing to the control panel a figure stops the machine. Releasing her restraints he helps her up. "N, it's me, Boaddai. Lokar has set this place to self-destruct, we need to hurry," he teleports himself and the girl a safe distance from Lokar's lair. It was late afternoon, an orange sky with blue clouds. Behind them was Boaddai's space ship. It was a large space craft. Silver and on the front was the symbol of the Redakai. Heading to the spaceship Boaddai helps N walk. Lokar's Lair explodes leaving it in ruins with a crater in the ground. The shockwave from the explosion messes up N's hair. Once aboard the large ship Boaddai gets the chance to really look at N. Blood red eyes instead of the icy blue ones he remembers. Her canine teeth were slightly pointed as well as her ears. She was slightly taller and her skin was paler. Even her hair was different; pure white. The only thing that seemed to remain the same were the blue markings on her arms. "We need a medic" Boaddai warily calls. Taken by N's appearance he couldn't look her in the eyes.

The trip back to the Redakai's headquarters was more stressful for Boaddai than any other Redakai. Giving his second in command the captain's chair he heads to the infirmary. The medical examiner had finished examining the girl. "Boaddai, she needs to rest," the doctor hands Boaddai his report.

"I just want to see if she's alright." Putting his hand on the door the doctor stops him, "Look, she's exhausted and she needs to rest. I've kept her up long enough. She's in a medicine induced coma. She should be up and walking in a day or two. Now I must go check on the others who were hurt in the blast." Once the medical examiner left Boaddai quietly enters the room. Pulling up a chair he sits down. Seeing the girl in such a state pained him. What's worse it was his fault. He didn't even apologize all he did was stare at her like she was a freak. Flipping through the medical report something stands out. "Bruises on the upper and lower arms… well the lower ones must be from the machine. The upper ones… Lokar must have been dragging her by her arms." Reading farther another thing stands out. "Redness around the neck? Has Lokar been trying to strangle her?" Panicking Boaddai looks at N's neck. Sure enough the faint red marks were about the size and shape of Lokar's hands. "He will pay for what he has done," Boaddai looks back at the papers. "Well nourished… at least Lokar had the decency to feed her…" Suddenly Quantus walks in.

"I see she is resting well," looking at the papers in Boaddai's hands, "Is that the report? May I see it?" Without looking at Quantus he hands him the paper. While Quantus was reading the report Boaddai just stares at the sleeping N. "Lokar was doing experiments on her… with modified kairu? Like the black kairu he made to weaken your abilities?"

Guilt passes over Boaddai, "It's my fault. I couldn't stop Lokar from taking her."

Quantus looks from Boaddai to N and back to Boaddai, "No its not. You did everything you could do."

Boaddai turns to his friend, "You didn't see what Lokar was doing to her. He made me choose. Save her or capture him. I let Lokar escape. You didn't hear her screaming… the pain she was experiencing. Two years of living with that."

Quantus pulls up a chair next to Boaddai's, "Boaddai, she knew what she was doing. Saving Maya she would have to make some sacrifices; big ones. She could have let Lokar take Maya. But she didn't. She risked her life to save her friend. You taught her all you could."

Boaddai's guilt was eating him alive, "It wasn't enough. I didn't even apologize."

Quantus sighs, "It could have been worse; would you prefer it if she was found dead? We found her working for Lokar?"

Staring it Quantus's green eyes, "It could have. But she will hate me. How will she readjust to living at the monastery?"

Quantus walks to the door, "Out of all the students I've met and trained, N has the best coping ability. Plus, you said it yourself. She doesn't seem have the ability to hate."

Boaddai shakes his head, "Two years of living with Lokar, she probably can."

"Maybe; we will find out. Come one we will be landing soon. The Redakai needs to discuss the events of today," Quantus leaves. After a few minutes of silence Boaddai leaves after Quantus.

"It appears that what Lokar has done to N is irreversible. He seems to have been trying to infect her with a modified version of black kairu," Quantus was standing in front of the Redakai. Murmurs come across the Redakai.

"If Lokar was conducting kairu experiments on her shouldn't she be under strict _observation?"_ a member of the Redakai speaks up. He had blond hair in two long ponytails in the front. He was balding, just the way he said observation made Boaddai shudder. He was talking about her as if she was a lab rat, not a human.

"She will be under Boaddai's constant watch," Quantus replies. Heads turn toward Boaddai.

"If Lokar's experiments worked, and he has successfully turned N evil she is playing us all. It's most likely a trap," Atoch comments. Several murmurs of agreement could be heard.

"Two years of these _kairu experiments_ at her age she most likely is _evil_. She should be in a containment cell. We all know that she was extremely powerful before, now she is even more so. Not to mention she has the Mark of the Dark Master on her arms," Atoch wasn't going to stop until he got his way.

"_Mark of the Dark Master?_ Boaddai, why haven't you told us? Sure you have raised Maya to be good but who knows who raised N," another Redakai comments. The idea of putting N into a cell was falling into favor. Desperately looking at Quantus for help; Boaddai starts panicking. N has just spent 2 years of her life in a cell; as Lokar's prisoner which is worse. She should have to spend any more.

"If N has turned evil then she will be put in a cell," Quantus tries. Everyone seemed pleased with this; everyone expect Boaddai. "But as of right now N has given us no reason to believe she is evil. Until then she will be under Boaddai's care. Dismissed."

After a day and a half of Redakai meetings, Boaddai finally heads back to the monastery with N. back on his ship he takes position in the captain's chair controlling the ship. While Boaddai was flying the ship and the others were manning their stations, N was resting. The medicine the doctor had given her was beginning to wear off. Waking up N looks around. She was still on the Redakai's ship. Thankfully her scars still remained hidden; and that is how they will stay. However, the blue markings on her arms were still there. Deciding to leave the infirmary N walks to the control center. Standing in the doorway she says nothing. Boaddai was busy overseeing the controls. This was a large ship with many workers. Someone notices her standing there and mutters, "Uh… Master Boaddai." Turning around he sees N standing there. She was looking at him; more like through him and his soul.

"Nox, I see your up," he was apprehensive. She just nods. Every one of the workers was trying not to eavesdrop. "Why don't we go talk in private," handing the chair to another worker and leads N to a more secure area. They were standing in an area with an observation glass. "N, I'm sorry for what happened. I should have stopped Lokar from taking you that day. I should have realized your bad feeling about the tournament was serious. I should have been there when Lokar first confronted you and Maya. I should have-"

N frowns, "You should have stopped after you said you were sorry." It was the first think she had said to him.

"N, I should have been there to stop what Lokar was doing to you. We can't reverse what he has done…" Boaddai couldn't even look at her.

"It's not your fault."

Boaddai shakes his head, "Yes it is. I am your Master. I'm supposed to be there to stop things like this from happening."

N shakes her head, "No it's really not. It was a bad day. Bad things happened. We all could have done things differently. And that is not your job, you know. You're supposed to teach me stuff and things. Which you did."

Sighing Boaddai looks at N in the eyes for the first time, "You really are one of a kind N," he smiles tiredly, "Maya will be happy to see you."

A thought has been bugging N ever since Boaddai had rescued her. "Boaddai, Maya doesn't… She doesn't blame herself, does she?"

Once again a worried feeling overcomes Boaddai, "she did at first, but she doesn't anymore," he turns to her, "we will be landing soon. I must go and take my place in the captain's chair." He walks away.

Taking her time she looks around the room. She was alone. A large reinforced window allowed her to see the stars and planets fly by. "It's like the one you broke, isn't it?" a familiar voice drawls, "you left Toby to die that day." A black man walks into the room.

"Atoch," N doesn't spare him one look.

"I hear Lokar was doing experiments on you. Modified Black Kairu… I hope it hurt." It was something in his voice that kept her silent. "The Redakai wants to shove you in a cell, lock the door and throw away the key. But I think that is _far_ too kind."

N speaks up, "What did I do?"

Atoch was furious, he was standing no less than 5 feet from the person who caused Toby's death and she was given freedom. "They think you'll turn into a monster. Everyone except Quantus and Boaddai, but they know deep down you're evil," hate was building up in his eyes, "you killed Toby. You let him die."

Refusing to stand there and let him insult her she turns to look him in the eyes, "I did not kill Toby. He joined Lokar and made the mistake of breaking the code. Lokar found him expendable. I grabbed Maya and got her out of there. When the glass broke Lokar left him to die. He did not die innocent, most people don't, and he betrayed you."

Atoch walks up to her and stares into her eyes. **_Smack!_** He slapped her, "Don't lie! Toby was a good person, not evil!" Something twisted inside of N. Why should she just stand there and let him abuse her? Looking at her he laughs, "Look at you, you're a _freak_. I know you're evil, the markings on your arms say so!" rage bubbled in his voice.

"You weren't there," she was not going to stand down.

"I know enough! I sense the darkness inside of you! Don't deny it!" She was a few steps from snapping.

"You don't know the whole story." Atoch's hand connects with her face yet again. **_Smack!_** It stung.

"I will not be lectured by someone like you!" one more step.

"You're upset because you don't want to blame yourself. So pick the _freak_." Once again Atoch's hand goes to slap her. Grabbing his arm she hisses, "Don't insult me, and don't hit me. I've enough of your abuse! You knew Toby had a dark side you just don't want to blame yourself," releasing his hand she stares into his eyes.

Atoch chuckles, "you look like Lokar when you do that. You're a lot like him, I should know." He was toying with her emotions.

"Don't compare me to Lokar!"

He walks closer to her. Not wanting to back down she stand her ground. Leaning in he whispers in her ear, "I sabotaged the Redakai's search for you." N cringed she could feel his hot breath on her ear. Backing up to see her expression he smiles, "and no one will believe you."

N stares in shock, "you bastard-"

**_Smack!_** He slapped her once again. The sound hung in the air. "Do not call me names, Kenway. I know you're evil. This proves you are!" he grabs her right arm, pushing her sleeve up to show the markings. "Stop struggling, girl." He traces the blue markings with his thumb. She cringed; she hated the feeling of his thumb on her skin. Struggling to break loose he hisses, "Stop struggling!" his eyes travel down her arm, "I never thought I'd get to see theses markings ever again, never mind so up close…"

Breaking free from his grip N backs away, "You're afraid I'll turn into a mini Lokar, aren't you-"

**_Smack! _**He had slapped her for the last time. "You will not tell anyone about our little chat. Anyway who would believe you?" he laughs. Even after what Atoch did to her she couldn't do anything. If she tried to defend herself from Atoch, he'd say she started it and she would be locked up or killed on the spot. He laughs and walks away. N just stands there. She knew he would try something again, but how was she supposed to defend herself if everyone thought she was a monster?


	13. Lets Have Some Fun!

If they were landing soon Boaddai should tell N, and that's what he intended to do. Well that was until he saw Atoch walking from her direction; with a satisfied look on his face. "What did you do, Atoch?"

Atoch continues to walk without stopping, "Nothing, just a bit of _catching_ up." Once Atoch was clear of Boaddai his smile widened, "She'll never trust him again."

Running to N Boaddai questions her, "N I just saw Atoch, did he hurt you?"

His concern for his student was met with a calm remark, "I'm fine. He just expressed his opinion about me being rescued, that's all."

Boaddai stares at her, "Oh here before I forget," he hands her an X Reader.

"I thought I lost this…" it wasn't any old X Reader. It was hers.

"When Lokar took you he didn't get your X Reader. I thought you might want it back."

N smiles, "Thanks, I thought I'd never see this thing again."

Boaddai returns the smile, "Your welcome. Ah, we are landing. Maya will be glad."

Before she had time to put her second foot on the ground something blue tackled her to the ground, "OW! Hey there Little Blue." Maya was sitting on top of N. "Hey, you want to get off of me?" Maya stands up and N does the same. Before N had the time to say anything Maya wraps her arms tightly around N. That was when Maya started to cry. Patting her head N hugs back.

"N it's so… I'm sorry… I've missed you…" tears were raining out of Maya's eyes. Even though Maya was crying N was smiling. That was when Ky and Boomer found the two girls and their master. Ky noticed how the older girl was smiling and Maya's tears.

"Who's the _freak_?" Ky asked boomer quietly. Boomer shrugged.

"Maya, it's okay. I'm back. And I'm not going anywhere any time soon."

Maya looks up, "Really, promise?"

N's smile widened, "I promise."

Maya steps backwards. Finally she noticed how different she looked. Staring at what was supposed to be her best friend but looked entirely different, "N… You look… different…"

N frowns, "Got a haircut. Do you like it?"

Maya laughs, "You look like a freak!" This made N smile. She loved seeing Maya happy.

"What's the difference? I was a freak before. I'm a freak now." Maya hugs N again.

She never stopped crying but she was starting to, "It's okay, we can be freaks together…"

Ky walks up to them, "Who are you?" His face was serious, but deep down N saw he was afraid. Knowing he was too proud of his skills N knew what he was going to ask.

Defusing the tension brewing Boaddai answers for her, "Ky, Boomer, this is one of my old students, Nox Kenway. Nox this is Ky and Boomer."

Staring at the black haired and blue eyed boy she smiles, "Nice to meet you Grumpy Pants; you too Blondie."

Boomer goes to protest but Ky talks over him, "Wait, your _Nox Kenway?! _You went toe to toe with Lokar! You must be a powerful warrior. How about a challenge?"

Shocked that Ky would be so forward with this Boaddai gasps, "Ky, N just got back here-"

"Come on, I'm pretty good myself. I bet I could beat you."

Releasing Maya N walks up to Ky, "You have an ego bigger than your head can handle don't you?" Ky's smile fades. "As much as I would enjoy kicking your butt; I want to spend some time with my friend. I haven't seen her in two years so I'm going to spend some time with her." N flashes her warm friendly smile, "I think your student needs to learn some humility."

"I DO NOT! KAIRU CHALENGE!"

Ky's persistence annoyed N, "Boaddai, may I?"

Sighing Boaddai replies, "N if anyone could teach him that it's you but not right now they have to train."

Ky butts in, "But Master! You said N was one of the best! If_ I_ can beat her I'll be just as good!"

N bows, "Challenge accepted."

Boaddai shacks his head, "N I don't think this is the best thing."

Laughing N looks at her old master, "Don't worry. It'll be quick."

They moved to the training arena. As soon as they got there Ky pulls out is X Reader and morphs into Metanoid. "Plasma Energy Blast!" a burst of plasma energy heads directly for N. Instead of getting out of the way she lets it hit her full force. Once the smoke cleared Ky thought he had won; until he heard her laughter. It was psychotic and blood chilling.

"Don't get too cocky, Stax. Look," reddish like energy surrounded her, "this is my first real battle in a long time. So let's have some _fun!_" The energy surrounded shot out in an all powerful blast hitting ky; ending the battle. "Oh come now Ky that was no fun!" she pouts.

"What _are you_?" fear reflected in his eyes.

"I am what I am! And that was a stupid question." She walks off. Everyone stares after her. Shocked and appalled at her brutal battling style; it wasn't like her.

Maya rushes after her friend, "N, wait up!" stopping for her friend N turns.

"Yes?" nothing seemed to be wrong in her eyes.

"What was up with that; the way you treated ky?"

N shakes her head, "He called me a freak. He used it in an insulting way. You use it as a compliment."

"N what you did to Ky wasn't very nice…"

Noticing Maya's expression she sighs, "Okay, I got a little carried away. I'll go apologize."

Walking back to the training arena N finds Ky and Boomer gone. Only Boaddai remained. "Hey, Boaddai, where did Ky go? I want to apologize for my rude behavior. It made a terrible first impression if I didn't…"

This made Boaddai smile, "He went back to the X-Scaper. N can we talk?" He gestures for N to sit down next to him.

Doing as asked N sits, "Okay, if it's about what happened… I don't know what came over me…"

Sighing Boaddai nods, "It is. It this kind of behavior the Redakai was afraid of. Look N you need to get that under control."

"Boaddai! That was a onetime thing. Ky isn't too shaken up, is he?"

Boaddai looks away, "You beat him. Of course he's upset. He has never been beaten before."

N smiles, "Think he will forgive me?"

Boaddai shakes his head, "He might hold a grudge."

"Like Atoch?"

Boaddai's eyes widen, "Atoch has no reason to hate you like he does."

N shakes her head, "He does. Toby may have betrayed him and he can refuse that. But he has a point. I could have saved him. When I saw the glass cracking I only thought of one thing."

"Yourself? N we all have moments of weakness like that…"

"No, and let me finish. I only thought about getting Maya safe. I had to choose. Safe Maya or risk as all dying… I chose."

"N that is a heavy burden to bear, I did not know," Boaddai could only stare.

"I'm not sorry about what I did. I had to do it. I wouldn't change it if I could."

Hearing her say this made Boaddai uneasy, "N it's still something that haunts people."

Frowning N stands up, "Yeah, I guess it is. Anyway I should got apologize to ky."

"Hey, Ky! Just the guy I'm looking for!" running up to him with a warm smile.

"What do you want?" it was obvious he was still upset.

"Hey look. I'm not really like that. I'm usually really nice. Thinks have been a little rough. So what I'm trying to say is-"

"No. Just stop right there. I don't care what you've been through or going through. I don't like you; I never will. You hurt people. Stay away from Maya. I don't want you hurting her!" It was a good thing they were alone. This only made N laugh. "Stop laughing like that!"

Yet she continued to chuckle, "You can stop it with the tough guy act. Because we both know it's _only_ an act. Deep down you're afraid I'll take your spot now that I'm back. But you know nothing about me," she stare into his eyes, "until you do; stay out of my way." With that N walks off.

Barging into Boaddai's mediating room N speaks, "This book is wrong. I want to burn it."

Opening one eye he looks at her, "Why do you want to burn this book?"

N opens to the page Boaddai was dreading, "Because it is wrong. Weren't you listening?"

Gesturing for N to sit down Boaddai takes the book, "How long have you known?"

N laughs, "ever since I've came here."

Uneasy Boaddai sighs, "N just because the book says-"

"Don't lecture me. I know what the book says but this is what I say: it's a sign of extreme power. Some people just use it for their own reasons."

Boaddai's unease slowly leaves his body, "Well I'm glad you realize that."

N takes the book, "What happens when Maya finds out? I don't think she will take it as well as I did…"

The worried feeling crashes into Boaddai again, "Well I hope you will explain that the book is wrong."

N frowns, "That is not what I was talking about." This struck Boaddai as odd. What else could she know… or what has Lokar told her?

"What are you talking about?"

"What will Maya do when she finds out where she came from? What will she think when she finds out Lokar is her grandfather?"

Shock was written all over Boaddai's face, "How did you know? Lokar… What has he told you?"

N shakes her head, "Nothing, just who he was to her. But I knew before that. Never asked you though; figured you wouldn't have told the truth…"

"But how?" he stammers.

"I put the pieces of the puzzle together, Boaddai. Just be careful when Maya does the same. Sooner or later she'll figure it out. Lokar was talking about telling her. He tried to when he attacked to tournament."

"What do you mean he tried?"

N chuckles, "he was going to tell her but I stopped him. She should find out herself or you should tell her. Either way it's going to stink when she finds out…" "

The Redakai has agreed it was best to keep it a secret."

"Bull crap! The Redakai doesn't know!" she laughs, "Only you, Connor, and a few others. Not the whole thing! So don't lie. I really hate all these _lies_."

"How much do you know? I'm amazed," Boaddai was concerned she knew something that he didn't.

"More than the Redakai thinks, including you."

"Are you questioning the Redakai?" her behavior was beginning to concern him. What has Lokar done to her?

"No, I'm just saying the Redakai can be wrong and doesn't always know what it's- you know what yeah. I am questioning the Redakai. Why did it take 2 years to find me?"

Boaddai knew this question was coming, "We had to look for the kairu-"

"BULL CRAP! The kairu reserves were with Lokar and so was I!"

Boaddai keeps his voice calm, "Believe me I wanted to look for you, and I did. I spent every minute I wasn't training ky, Boomer, or Maya I focused all my energy into finding you."

"Excuse me; I know that! But what the hell was the rest of the Redakai doing?"

He sensed a growing darkness inside of her, "N Quantus and I tried to get them to focus on finding Lokar but-"

"but what?"

"Atoch convinced them that finding kairu was more important- N where are you going?" N had stood up abruptly.

"For a walk," anger was visible in her voice.

"Why?" this confused Boaddai.

"Because I am mad and I like to look at the stars. I find it relaxing." At least she was trying to control her anger.

"Don't go too far."

"I know _Mom_," she sarcastically replied.

Once she left Boaddai sighed, "at least she is trying not to lose control."


	14. A Surprise Visit

N wasn't the only one to come out of the blast alive. Julie was found but the Redakai and thrown in prison. She hated the place more than anything. Believing she was never going to get out she became restless, she thought she would never get her revenge on N. That was until Atoch visited her…

"What do you want, Atoch?"

"The same thing you want, revenge. We both hate Kenway, so I think it would be best if we worked together then I get what I want and you get what you want. See?" He smirks.

"What are you saying?" Julie was suddenly curious.

"I'll help you escape from your cell if you bring out N's darker side. That will prove to the rest of the Redakai she is dangerous and she will be the one in a cell forever, or end up dead," he chuckles.

"Then I'm in!" they shake hands.

"For today's lesson we will-" Boaddai was interrupted by Quantus's astral projection. "Quantus, I am in the middle of training," Boaddai states. Ky, Maya and Boomer stare at the holographic Quantus.

"We need to talk," he says shortly.

"Ky, Maya, Boomer, why don't you guys go and see what Mookee is up to," Boaddai suggests. Once they were out of earshot Boaddai speaks, "If this is about N's current behavior she has improved since then."

"That is not it. Julie somehow escaped from prison. I fear she will come here to get revenge on N," Quantus says quietly.

"She escaped? How could this have happened? We put her in one of the most secure cells?!" Concerned Boaddai runs a hand through his hair.

"We have no idea; we are investigating it as we speak," he had to stay calm for Boaddai.

"Quantus, should I warn N about this? If Julie is coming shouldn't she know?"

Shaking his head Quantus replies, "That is for you to decide. I will see what we can do from here." With that he disappeared in a hazy blue light.

Looking out towards the ocean Boaddai sighs, "This has become even more difficult…"

N was sitting at the edge of the cove just watching the waves peacefully coat the rocks. Ever since N returned to the monastery she has gone on walks or sat at the cove. It's seemed to be one of the few things that kept her calm.

"Hey N," Maya walk up to her friend.

"What's up, Maya? You seem sad…" as much as N hated seeing Maya sad it was something that was always going to happen. Good and bad emotions are a part of life and it will always be that way. Something she had the unfortunate pleasure of learning.

"Ky doesn't like you, does he?" obvious she was upset by the why she sat down next to N.

Ky not liking her made N laugh, "No, he doesn't. But that's okay because it doesn't mean we can't get along."

"You promise you will be nice?" resting her head on N's shoulder. Maya hated seeing Ky mad at N all the time.

"I will be nice as much as I can," sifting slightly N became uncomfortable. A bad feeling was in her stomach. "Maya, you're not afraid of me… are you? You don't think I'm a… monster… right?" guilt washed over N.

"You look different… it was scary at first but then I remembered what you promised me. You remember what you promised right?" she looks up at N's face.

"Of course I remember! I promised I would never hurt you. I never forget a promise nor would I ever break one," placing her arm around Maya N pulls her closer, "I am a woman of my word! I promise you that is one thing that will never change."

**Explosion noise!**

"N, what was that?" Maya jolted up, startled by the noise.

"I don't know but it sounded like it came from the monastery! We should hurry!"

Hurrying off to the monastery both girls were shocked to what they found. Part of the monastery was on fire and a familiar voice called to N, "Long time no see, Kenway!" purple hair and bright orange prison outfit but it was Julie.

"What do you want?" but she already knew what Julie wanted. Seeing her destroy the monastery like that twisted something in side of N.

"Your head on a silver plate," Julie spoke like it was something normal to say.

Unfortunately for her death threats only made N laugh, "I enjoy my head firmly attached to my body."

Running out from the smoke Boomer coughs, "N, she's hurt Boaddai and Ky! She's trying to get to the-" hit full force with one of Julie's attacks he screams and lands with a thud.

"Boomer!" Maya screams.

"No more distractions! Now for the reason I am here," turning to N Julie bows, "Kairu showdown!"

Grabbing N's hand Maya speaks fast and worriedly, "You don't have to…" remembering N's battle with Ky she didn't want a repeat.

"I don't have a choice… Challenge accepted…" N hesitantly answers.

Without any delay Julie starts off the battle, "Nightasp, Magna Slam!" A powerful red attack hit N. "Lightning Storm!" Julie was relentless with her attacks. Yet another red energy attack hits N forcing her to the ground. "What's the matter, Kenway? Too weak to fight back?!" she cackles.

In her mind the shadow crept up, "_Weak?_ I will not be called _'weak' _just because my host is too afraid to fight!" It hisses. _I'm not afraid… _Trying to stand up Julie throws another attack at N, she tumbles to the ground. "See? You're not strong enough!" Standing up N silently thinks to herself and sighs, "I don't need your help, go away!" Whipping out her X-Reader she yells, "Frenzy Rush!"

N's attack hits Julie but she quickly recovered "Don't think you can beat me so easily! Screech Stunner!" Hitting N she is knocked into a wall. It crumbles and falls on top of her, burying her beneath the rubble.

"N, no!" Maya cries out as Boaddai runs over. Seeing Julie laughing he knew what she had done. "Boaddai, Julie and N… Kairu showdown…" in a kairu showdown you are on your own. No one can help you.

"Revenge is _so_ sweet!" she sung, "I love it." Turning to Maya she chuckles, "You're going to pay too." Firing a green attack at Maya she was unable to move, paralyzed with fear. It hit her and Maya falls to the ground.

Boaddai was shocked with Julie's audacity to break the code, "Julie, breaking the code for revenge? Lokar will be disappointed…"

"Shut up, Old Man! Do you really think I care?" it was obvious Julie was mad at Lokar for leaving her. Looking at the unconscious Maya she chuckles. If she was going to kill her too now would be the time, "Seismic Shake!" the powerful force rushes towards Maya. A speeding beam of death that was going to knock the life out of the defenseless girl…


	15. The Monster Within

_"Why did I get stuck with a weakling like you?"_

I'm not weak…

_"We're going to lose if you don't let me help you!"_

We? No there is no 'we'! You just go away; I don't need you or your help!

_"But if you don't you will die… __**She**__ will die!"_

She?

_"Maya! You're not going to let your best friend __**die**__…"_

_"ARGHHH!" _a demonic voice echoed in the air. Something blocked the attack. A creature that was tall and had long horns, both were 6 inches long, with sharp red finger nails and pure white skin. It's hair was also white hair with red highlights. Even the eyes had a sinister gaze, intending to do serious harm.

**_CRACK!_**

It's tail whipped back and forth. The tail was about 5 feet long and the tip had a hook like ending. On its face was a smile, one that showed the monster was having dark thoughts. A smile that gives both children and adults nightmares… Charging forwards the beast grabs Julie by her waist. Before she could say or do anything the monster chucks the girl across the monastery. Pouncing on the purple haired girl the fiend uses a power like no one has ever witnessed to pummel Julie into the ground. Every strike was laced with purple lightning. Only the sounds of Julie's screams and the zapping of electricity could be heard. Boaddai recovers from Julie's attack and stands shocked. Witnessing this awesome power it was all he could do. Psychotic laughter came from the demon. It was the same laugher N had while battling Ky…

"Impossible… this can't be… no… what has Lokar done to N?" Boaddai suddenly realizes Maya was still there unconscious. He had to stop this madness before someone ended up dead, but alas in a kairu showdown no one can help you until it's over. "Damn…" it was one of the first times Boaddai had cussed in front of a student. But she was unconscious.

Julie tried to regain the upper hand but the beast was always two steps ahead. As it bashed Julie in to the ground blood dripped from the demons hands. Its laughter never stopped.

"STOP!" Maya cried out. Standing up she brushes the dust off.

The beast stopped laughing. It turned to the small girl smirking. It walked towards Maya. Not about to let one of his students get hurt he stands in front of Maya, blocking the demon's path. With a flick of its tail Boaddai was thrown to the side with a powerful blast of dark kairu.

"GET AWAY, you freak!" Ky witnessed the brutal battling from the side he could not let Maya get hurt. Grabbing his X-Reader he charges towards the beast. Another flick of its tail he is thrown to the side like Boaddai.

"N, you need to stop," Maya pleas to her friend, fear was written all over her.

The beast did not stop.

"Remember who you are!" Maya begs

Stopping in her tracks the beast stops a few feet away from Maya. The evil smirk faded as did the sinister look in the eyes. The eyes grew softer… "Maya?" it was confused. "What's going on?" N's voice was just behind the demons, infused together. In front of her was a small puddle. Looking down she stares at her own reflection. Her eyes travel down from the horns and ears then to the eyes. Removing her eyes from the reflection she looked down at her hands. Crimson blood dripped from her hands and fingernails. Hating what she has become she grabs one of the horns and begins to pull.

**_SNAP!_**

The horn snapped with a crack of purple lightning. N returned into her human form. Looking around she sees the destruction she has caused. What's worse is that when the beast was in control she _enjoyed_ it, the power. Looking back at Maya she speaks in a weakened voice, "I'm… I'm sorry…" just before passing out. Rushing over to N she forgets about Ky, Boomer and Boaddai.

When Boaddai came to he made sure Ky and the others were okay. When the Redakai came to look at the damage N had caused the held a meeting, "N's power and behavior has become out of hand. This has become more dangerous than we thought," Quantus sighs, "I fear she will have to be contained."

Everyone, including Boaddai, agreed N must be put in a containment cell. She was the wild beast that needed to be caged. As the Redakai discussed and made the preparations for N's cell she had a different idea…

Placing N in a solitary confinement cell abroad the Redakai's ship they left her unconscious body alone. Breaking out of the cell she snuck into her room. Grabbing a few cloths and her x-reader she found a pencil and paper. On it she scribbled a note:

_Dear Maya,_

_I put you in danger. That danger was me. I can't be put in a cell again and I don't want to hurt you or anyone else. That's way I'm leaving. Please don't be mad or sad. You've always been more than a sister to me. I hope one day you will understand why I need to do this. Until that day comes I am sorry._

_-N_

Placing it in a spot only Maya would care to look she left. Heading off into the night she looks back at the monastery. Without another word she walked into the shadows…


	16. Lokar Has a New Plan

Four months after N left the monastery she fell into a dark place. Before N became a kairu warrior and started living at the monastery things weren't great. While she had a loving family and a roof to live under things weren't the best. Most people made fun of her because she was different. Kids called her a freak, outcast, looser, and anything but normal. Growing up she had very few friends. Even her parents believed she was never going to be good enough. Little did they know that the names, the thinks they said, everything sent her into a bad state of mind. Instead of talking- she had no one to trust- so she found relief in a razor. In truth it was her only friend. The blade did not judge nor did it hate. Its silver light only cut away the pain.

Once she left the monastery that pain came back; worse than before. For a while she drifted from place to place never getting close to anyone she found herself in a large city. It was New York. Tray- an old friend who N once knew- lived here. Showing up out of nowhere she asked if she could stay there for a while. Tray knew N had a rough childhood he didn't know how bad it was, but nevertheless he let her stay. Insisting that N stay until she got better he would not let her leave. Knowing that one thing could trigger her he thought it best for her to stay, hoping he could help her. Little did he know what would happen if something were to trigger her…

Drugs were the first thing N tried but Tray told her to stop. Not wanting to argue so she stopped. He even put her on a drinking limit. N wasn't allowed to drink without Tray being home or until nightfall. It was at night when the pain would surface.

A bottle of whisky dangled from N's hand. It wasn't so much of an addiction but more of what she would use to get from day to day, to be numb. The alley way was the quickest short cut to Tray's house. Using it was against her better judgment but it was late and she wanted to pass out and not think. So caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice the two figures fallowing her.

"So Boaddai's warriors, Ky and Boomer are becoming more skilled," Lokar thought out loud. Looking out of the large window he sighs, "Connor's son could be useful…"

After his old lair was discovered he had to construct a new one. It was on Earth in Antarctica, he enjoyed the icy landscape. The Ice froze over the lower stone walls gave it an eerie look. Something he thought fit his personality.

"And of course Maya's skills are developing quickly. Soon she will become a fearsome opponent. Once she joins me I will help her to greatness," suddenly overcome by a vision Lokar stops fantasizing about his granddaughter at his side and focuses on the vision.

Alone with two strange men fallowing her, completely oblivious of what was going to happen. One comes up from behind and grabs her. Dropping the bottle it shatters and the contents splattered on to the ground. Before she could scream he covers her mouth while whispering something in her ear. He was able to see her eyes but the face remained blurry.

_I know those eyes… where have I seen them before?_

The vision stopped abruptly leaving Lokar in a somewhat confused state, "Who was that?" Pondering for a moment he remembers, "Well this is an interesting turn of events." With that he disappeared in a fussy purple light.

"Let me-" someone covered her mouth. "Stop struggling, _Freak._" Trying to move her arms the same man grabs and restrains them.

It kept building up inside, the monster trying to break loose. Using her effort to keep it contained she was unable to fight of the men.

"You aren't going nowhere!" the other man said, "You are going to be tonight's _entertainment_."

She didn't like the way he said _'entertainment' _made her sick. Knowing what they were planning to do made the beast stronger. Every second that would pass the voice inside her head planned to kill them all. Before her dark side could come out and give the men a piece of her mind something stopped her. She sensed his presence.

Something powerful knocked the man in front of her to the ground.

"What's going on?" the second man pushes N to the ground. Pulling out his pistol he fearfully points it at the dark figure, "You stay where you are. Don't you come any closer!"

Stepping out from the cover of the shadows a man with purple skin wearing a long red cloak emerges. The thing that stood out the most was his orange eyes.

"Didn't anyone tell you, you're a little late for Halloween?!" the man mocked. Without speaking Lokar effortlessly throws him to the other end of the alley way with his inner kairu. He hits the wall and topples over onto the ground.

When N was pushed to the ground she landed on some of the shards of glass. Fortunately she did not get cut. Standing up she looks at Lokar; who had begun walking closer to her. "It's been a long time since we've spoken, Kenway."

Taking a small step backwards she crushes some broken glass.

"I just saved your life, a 'thank you' would be nice," he said disappointedly.

"Thank you… Lokar…" She answered him but avoided his eyes. Fear was one of the things he sensed from her, the fear was not from him. But he intended to find out what. "Why did you save me? I don't need your help…"

Advancing still Lokar chuckles, "If I didn't step in to save you, that dark power inside of you would have taken over and would have wrecked the whole town."

"Stay away from me," N hissed planning to make a run for it.

Before she could make a break for it Lokar grabbed her left arm. Using his bruising grip N winced slightly. "Runaway when someone is talking to you isn't polite," Lokar felt her struggling, "I was hoping we could have a…" his voice trails off. Something wet and sticky oozed onto his hand. Releasing his grip he stares down at his hand. Crimson red coated his hand. Grabbing her arm once more he rolls up her sleeve. N made protests but Lokar ignored her. Surprised to see her arm wrapped in blood soaked bandages he carefully removes them. Fresh cuts covered a small portion of her forearm. Examining them he found they weren't from an accident but appeared to be self inflicted by a razor. Still looking at the wounds he sighs, "Why do you do that to yourself?"

His question hit N like a bag of bricks. It hurt that Lokar seemed to be the first to notice and was defiantly the first to ask. He noticed that she wasn't okay, and that she hasn't been okay for a long time. A man who couldn't care less about her asks. She says nothing.

"Come on, let's get those cuts taken care of," he says somewhat softly.

"I can't leave-"

"Your friend won't mind if you're not back right away," In a flash Lokar took N to his new lair. Bringing her to his personal infirmary for any damage he received in battle he carefully grabbed her arm. Holding it over the sink he begins to cleaning her wounds. He says nothing as he felt her flinch when he disinfected her wounds. Dark red spilled out from some of the newest ones as well as the ones he accidentally reopened. Once he was done disinfecting her cuts Lokar grabs a towel and wipes away a good portion of the blood with care. Grabbing gauze he tightly bandages her arm. Even though he bandaged it tightly he was somewhat gentle. Lokar gave N a clean shirt, short sleeved, "Here, change into this. Put your old one in the basket." Giving her privacy he told her to come out when she was done then he left closing the door.

Once she was changed she walked out. The shirt Lokar gave her was a bit big but fit nice. "Come on, I think it's time we talked," he brought he outside. There was a stone pathway it wasn't at all icy. Sitting down on a stone bench Lokar gestured for N to sit down as well. Unease came over N, being near Lokar didn't feel right.

"Sit down, it's just a talk," Lokar's voice was soft but more demanding.

She obeyed out of the fact she didn't want to argue or deal with his persistent nature. But she left a good amount of space between her and him.

"See? That wasn't _so_ bad. Now, why do you do that to yourself?"

Unable to hide it any more N had to drop the act. It all came out. She told him everything that was wrong. N told him about her childhood, her parents and even what Atoch did. Everything N kept inside she told him. The smile she hid behind shattered, nothing was okay. And it hasn't been for a long time. Silent tears fell from her eyes.

Lokar only had a few experiences with woman crying, all were with Ellotoys. But N was an entirely different matter. Placing a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her seemed to do the trick. N found it easier to talk.

Somewhere along the way N ended up in Lokar's arms. As he held her she cried. It felt good to cry. Most of the times she cried herself to sleep but yet here she was talking about it with Lokar. The man you held her captive and tortured her for two years. Between her sobs she could hear his heart beating. It was soft and very soothing, like a lullaby. And to top it all off, she felt safe for the first time in a long time in Lokar's arms…

After a while she had fallen asleep in his arms. Lokar smirked and thought to himself, "It seems she trusts me more than the Redakai… This could be useful." He carried her back to the infirmary and set her down gently on a cot.


	17. The Demon's Name

Leading N to his personal training area he gave her a small lesson in shadow kairu, "Before we begin your training you must first understand shadow kairu."

"What made you think I want anything to do with you?" N stopped where she was and refused to move. After what he did to her why should she trust him?

"You said it yourself last night," he turned to her, "you don't want to be a monster."

N looked away. Her memory of last night was fuzzy. She was only able to recall bits and pieces of it. If there was one thing she could remember was that she told Lokar her deepest secrets while she cried; as she cried Lokar held her. It's not like she meant to tell him, it just came out. When she was younger no one would listen. So if someone, even Lokar, was willing to listen she couldn't resist.

"Well," Lokar sighed, "If you don't appreciate what I'm trying to do here for you then perhaps I could just send you home. After all, you must've broken their hearts when you ran away so many years ago."

The only thing N could do was stand in shock. Lokar knew her past, after all she told him everything last night, and he was going to use it against her if he needed to.

"Or I could just leave you alone and allow the darkness destroy you from the inside out and eventually it will control you," oh Lokar knew how to get to her.

No she didn't want to become that monster ever again and hurt people; she didn't want to hurt Maya…

"Maybe I will hand you over to the Redakai. I'm sure they'd _love_ to see you again," Lokar stared into N's eyes. She tried to hide it but he knew, deep down she was terrified.

"No…" she stammered, "You… You can't do that!" If Lokar sent N back to the Redakai she'd relapse. Being put in a cell and treated like an animal in a zoo terrified N. it would be like her child hood all over again.

"Then you will do as you are told," he demands.

N could only nod.

"Good," Lokar's final word on the subject as he brought her to his training area. Moving to the middle of the room Lokar began to lecture N on shadow kairu, "Now as I was saying, shadow kairu and its nature is different the normal kairu."

N rolled her eyes, "and what exactly is shadow kairu? You never said-"

"Don't interrupt me," Lokar hissed. "I will explain everything in time." Staying silent N listened as Lokar spoke. "When I was in the Redakai I found a way to separate good kairu and bad kairu. I was able to modify the dark kairu, to help me achieve my goals. Unfortunately I was removed once the others found out, that however is a story for another time," he sensed N's curiosity, "when I created shadow kairu I had to give up something others would be more hesitant to give up."

Having so many things to ask N tried hard to keep it inside.

"I sense you're growing impatient," Lokar chuckled. "To put things loosely it was well worth it. When you were being controlled by the dark power what did you do? You tried to fight it. The more you fight it the stronger it becomes," the way Lokar looked into her eyes made it feel like he was looking for something, "You must become one with it."

Annoyed with Lokar N asks, "Just what are you saying?"

"If you keep interrupting me, Kenway, I will give you to the Redakai," upset with N's constant interruptions Lokar wouldn't stand it any longer.

"You wouldn't…" After the Redakai abandoned her how could she think of going back? They'd lock her in a cell and never think twice.

Lokar walked closer to N and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes, "We both know I would."

Refusing to back down N counters, "Then why are you helping me? You made it clear I mean nothing to you… so why?"

Still griping her chin tightly Lokar gives a throaty chuckle, "I never said you meant nothing to me. I spent two years creating you, I'd hate to see all that work wasted." Releasing his grip he smirks, "Now that we have that settled, let's begin."

N opened her mouth to say something but stopped. If she provokes him anymore he might snap.

"You're wondering what I gave up to create shadow kairu, aren't you?"

Nodding N remained silent. She wanted to ask him the first time he mentioned it.

"I gave up a piece of my soul," he said it as if it was something normal to say.

Unable to say anything N stands in astonished with what Lokar just said. _If I have shadow kairu in me… and Lokar gave up his soul to make shadow kairu…_

"You have a piece of me inside of you," his smile widens, "and it seems that it has bonded with you. Yet you still resist."

"That's… That's really creepy…" It was the only thing N could manage to say. Having a piece of Lokar inside of her wasn't something she wanted.

Ignoring N's comment he continues, "In time, the bond created by shadow kairu will create a connection between us," he enjoyed having information over N, "I will be able to sense what you feel and hear what you think, and vise versa you will be able to do the same. There will be no secrets between us. That is of course if you do as you are able to become one with your demons."

"Why would I want to be connected to you?" the thought of having Lokar able to get inside her head disgusted her.

"I will make this simple for you, Kenway," Lokar snaps, "You have two choices: either let the dark power consume you or become one with it. If you are worried I will be able to control you, do not. I can influence your decisions but not control them. You will still be in control of your own actions."

Making a disapproving face N says nothing.

"N," it was the first time Lokar used her nickname, "I haven't lied to you. I gave you my word and I intend to keep it." His charisma convinced N. "Good, now in order to become one with the darkness you must accept it into your heart. Enter a meditative state so you may begin."

"Ky," Boomer found his friend playing videogames inside the X-Scaper, "do you think that the Redakai will find N?"

Without looking away from his game Ky mutters, "I hope so. Then they can put her in a cell where she belongs."

"Ky, isn't that being a bit harsh?" even though boomer didn't like N he would never want her to suffer or say she belonged to be locked up.

"Boomer, you didn't see what she could do," Ky paused the game, "You didn't see what that _Thing_ she turned into could do. She nearly destroyed the monastery! She almost killed Boaddai, she almost killed _me!_"

"If Maya liked N then she must be good," Boomer counters, "Maya just lost her best friend-"

"Her so called '_best friend'_ went after her too! She's evil! The Redakai put her in a cell; she broke out and ran. Innocent people don't run, Boomer, they explain why they are innocent…" Ky's voice lowered, "She's probably joined Lokar by now."

Boomer nods, "You're right, innocent people don't run. She might have joined Lokar… She took her X-Reader…"

"Two months ago," Quantus states, "one of our prized students turned into… well a monster. We later apprehended her but unfortunately she escaped. Now we must find her." Murmurs of agreement circled the Redakai.

"Yes, we must find her at once," the blond member of the Redakai spoke, "the power she possesses is very dark and destructive. She must be contained." More sounds of agreement.

"Boaddai," Quantus turned to his friend, "Nox was once your student; do you have any idea where she might have gone?"

Boaddai shakes his head, "I do not know. She is unpredictable, I never fully understood her; how she thought."

"She might have joined Lokar," Atoch spoke up.

"Why would she join the man who not only tortured her for two years but was the one who turned her into a monster? And how would she find Lokar?" another member of the Redakai inquires.

"If Nox thought Lokar could help her nothing could stop her from finding him," Boaddai answers.

"So how do we find Lokar?" the same man asks.

"The last time I saw Lokar he was heading towards the Zon-horas galaxy," Boaddai states.

"So we shall start to look there," Quantus declares.

"We must hurry, the power N has is highly unstable. Eventually she will lose control again and destroy everything in her path. Innocent people are at risk. We must find her and capture her," Boaddai demands. He no long felt pride for his student. She had become a monster. The only thing he felt towards her was resentment.

"Very well, we shall start looking for N and Lokar there. Once we find them we will capture them," Quantus wrapped up the meeting.

It had been a while since N had entered full meditation. Lokar was quite impressed that N had been able to master her inner kairu at an early age. That skill was going to save hum time with training her. Deep purple flames circled N. _A few more minutes and I will have to pull her out, _Lokar thought to himself as he watched N, _her will power maybe strong but everyone has their breaking points. I cannot afford to lose her trust._ Over exposure to one's dark side could have negative repercussions.

Abruptly the purple energy around N fades. Snapping her eyes open she stands up. Lokar was the first to speak, "How do you feel?"

A smile formed on her lips, "Better, actually."

"Good," Lokar smirked, "now transform."

N's smile vanished, "I don't think…"

"We are going to see how long you can hold it," Lokar pushes further, "Do not force it to come out, simply let it come to you. Once you have it release the energy and transform."

Muttering something under her breath N feels the darkness inside of her. Doing as Lokar had said N let the power come to her. Releasing the pure dark energy it circled around her. Before long, N no longer stood before Lokar, Instead a beast of unimaginable power.

"Very impressive, now return to normal we are done with today's lesson," Lokar demands.

Obeying Lokar's commands the Beast transform back into N with another burst of energy. Surprised with her new ability N says nothing.

Curious as to what the transformation felt like Lokar asks, "How did it feel?"

"Exhilarating, and powerful; very powerful," those were the only words N could think of to describe the sensations it brought.

"It seems that your dark side has developed a personality as well as autonomy. Tell me, when you were meditating did it give itself a name?" Lokar needed to know everything. The more he knew about her demon the closer he was to controlling her.

N nods, "Yeah I think…"

Growing impatient Lokar asks once more, "Which was?"

N looked into Lokar's eyes, "Krazor… It called itself Krazor…"


	18. Trouble in the Library

Ever since N left the monastery a second time she had become numb to it all. Overwhelmed by emotion Maya shut down. She pushed everyone away. Most days she could be found in the library, mediating or the occasional walk.

Pulling a book off of the self Maya looks at the cover, "Great Kairu Warriors of the Renaissance…" Sitting down at one of the tables she begins to read. To busy reading she did not notice someone walk in.

"Hey," Ky coughs so Maya would notice him.

"Oh!" Maya jumps, "Didn't see you there…"

"You really like reading don't you?" Ky chuckles, trying to keep their fading conversation going.

"Yeah," Maya nods returning to her book, "it's fun."

"Maya, are you all right?" Pulling up a wooden chair next to Maya Ky sighs, "You've been kind of distant lately…"

Flipping the page in her book Maya replies curtly, "I'm fine."

Furrowing his brow Ky mutters, "You don't sound fine…"

Not wanting to continue the conversation Maya stands up. Grabbing her book and returning it to the shelf she protests, "I said I was fine." With that she heads to the door.

"It's because of N, isn't it?" His bright blue eyes follow Maya. Without waiting for a reply he continues, "I knew she was evil. When everyone else warmed up to her, got used to her barbaric behavior I did not. I saw her for what she truly was, a monster."

Every step she took felt like she was walking on glass. Stopping in the middle of the room Maya shakes her head, "Ky, you don't know what you are talking about."

"I do know what I'm talking about. You saw her turn into that, that _thing! _You saw the way she tore up the monastery," Ky snaps.

"Shut up!"

Ky stood up so fast that the chair he was sitting in fell over, "you need to realize what N really is! The monster she truly is. How can you defend that monster?"

She shakes her head. "Ky, you're wrong about N…"

"No I'm not," taking a step closer to Maya he continues, "You Saw what she did to Boaddai, how she attacked me." He pauses, as if trying to construct a sentence, "You think N is the greatest person in the world. But she's creepy, evil, and a monster. So just forget about her and focus on your real friends-" Something hard hit Ky in the forehead. Blood trickled down his forehead to the bridge of his nose and dripped onto the floor. Before he had time to realize Maya had thrown a book at him she was gone. Silence fell deep in the room.

Just then Mookee walked in his orange back to Ky, "Hey, Ky, I just saw Maya walking from here. She looked pretty upset-" Mookee saw the blood on Ky's forehead. "Ky, what happened?!" his voice squeaked.

"Uh, I'm fine," Ky nods. "Just hurts a bit."

"Come on," a small orange hand grabs Ky's, "We should get that taken care of."

Even though N's mood had changed for the better she still had bad days. Relapsing from self harm and Lokar's severe training style did not help. Fortunately most days it did not interfere with their training, but even then there were times when she refused to get out of bed. As annoying as her mood swings were Lokar understood her emotions.

Lokar stood in the middle of the training area. "She is late," he thought out loud, "She knows I do not tolerate this kind of behavior." Making his way from the training arena to her room he so graciously provided. Knocking on the wooden door he sighs when he receives no answerer. Scowling he tries once more, again no response. "This is ridiculous…" He spat opening the door. Instead of finding an idle N he found something else. She lay on the bed curled into a ball her face masked in her palms, fully dressed but emotionally unstable. "Kenway?" Lokar asks still hovering in the doorway.

"Go away," she mumbled behind her hands.

"What is wrong?" Lokar walks cautiously into the room.

"I said leave me alone!" she hissed unmasking her face while staring him in the eyes with a mix of hate, anger and pain. Her eyes were bloodshot. It was obvious she had been sobbing long before Lokar came in.

Making his way over to the corner of her bed he sits down with a sigh, "You're relapsing again, haven't you?" Something in his voice made N feel like he actually cared; like he is actually concerned, even if it's only a little.

"They were itching… so I scratched… I couldn't stop…" N sniffled, "I'm sorry. I know you don't like it when-"

"Nox," Lokar spoke over her. They way he said her name calmed her somewhat, "it's okay, quitting self harm isn't easy. Trust me, I know…"

Rolling over on her back N looks at Lokar in the eyes once more. "You do?" she sniffles.

Instead of wearing his usual cloak he wore robes very much like the Redakai's only his was black and red. His hood was down revealing his deep blue hair tied back in red ribbon. Meeting N's gaze, "Yes, I do."

With a sniffle N rolls back on her side, resting her head on Lokar's lap. Lokar hated doing this comforting thing. He always got closer to her than he wanted to. She stirred feelings in him he'd rather not have. Feelings he long since buried. As he ran a hand through N's silver hair he sighed. Moments passed and Lokar kept stroking her hair, he knew she liked it… and her hair was soft.

"I know you are using me…" her weak voice breaking the silence. The soft touch on her head stopped abruptly and was replaced with a small amount of pressure.

"Nox…" He pauses exhaling sharply through his nose. "I…"

"Please don't lie to me. I've had enough of people's lies…" N mutters.

"If you think I am using you, then why do you stay?" Lokar asks even though he all ready knew the answer.

"Lokar, we both know why I'm here." Closing her eyes she lets out a small, hollow laugh.

"What is so funny?" he had to ask.

"Nothing," she chuckles.

"You like books right?" Lokar tries to change the subject.

"I do," N nods.

"Come with me then," standing up he heads for the door. Not wanting to be left alone again she follows.

"Wow…" N stares around the large room. Mahogany bookcases lined every stone wall. Each one had a different design carved into it. Magnificence glowed from them. Each shelf was packed with books of all kind. "You have a rather large collection here, Lokar…"

Lokar let out a throaty chuckle, "Yes it is. The cases are hand crafted. I quite like them, the craftsmanship is beautiful. It took me some time to find anything worthy to hold my collection. But that is nothing compared to how much traveling across the universe to get some of these. But each one was worth it…" Lokar moves over to one of the shelves. He drags a long purple finger over the spin of one with such care as if it was his own child. "Some are worth more than ten galaxies. Nox, I trust that if I let you use my personal library you will take care of them." His voice was so stern, like he was giving her his life.

Her eyes lit up. Not sure if she heard him right she stutters, "You're really going to let me-"

"I'm giving you access to my personal library," he clears away any doubt N had, "do not betray my trust, Nox."

"Really? Wow… Thanks!" N's excitement irradiated through her body. There were few things that could cheer her up, no matter how much she was down in the dumps: Books and Maya. Suddenly a wave of sadness washed over N. She realized just how much she really missed Maya. How much she left behind.

"Nox, something is wrong. I can sense it. I thought this would cheer you up…" as much as he'd hate to say it, he liked it when she was happy.

"Nothing… It's just that I really…"

"You miss Maya don't you?" Lokar sighs. That was one thing he could not fix.

N nods.

Walking over to her he places a hand on her shoulder, "You will see her soon enough. Perhaps if she saw you-"

"If you're thinking I'll convince Maya to join you, forget it!" Every ounce of joy left N as she went on to defend her friend. "I will help you get back at the Redakai, but the second you bring up anything that can hurt her that is where I draw the line."

"Fine, I can get Maya without your help," Lokar snaps. "But may I ask why you care so much about her, why you would still protect her even though she turned her back on you?"

N frowns, "Maya never turned her back on me. Everyone else did, even Boaddai…" regret filled her voice as she said the last word. "He wouldn't have taken me in as a student if Maya had not been there. He would never have told me that but I knew, able to tell a lie from a truth… Most of the Redakai didn't like me. To be honest I think only Maya did… She was different. She didn't judge me. The first one, really. I was a freak, outcast, alone… and she was too. But we were freaks together, and it was okay. A very merry band of misfits... That's why if anyone hurts her they'll have to deal with me!"

Frustration ran through Lokar. How dare she try and keep his granddaughter away from him! No one was going to get in his way. He shoved N up against a stone wall. She cried out in surprise as he pushed her back by her shoulders and whimpered when her back slammed into the hard stone wall. She hadn't see Lokar this angry or do anything like this since she was little. Her eyes stared fearfully into Lokar's ominous orange ones. Suddenly his eyes softened. It was like he couldn't decide how to feel.

"I… You make me so _angry_… Nox…" His voice hid something. But N knew. He was in pain. She wasn't sure why but he was. "I don't want to hurt you…"

"Nothing stopped you last time…" Her eyes dropped to the floor, "You weren't afraid to hit me then…"

"Last time…" his grip on her shoulders tightened, "That was different. You were my prisoner. Now you are my… student. And I will treat you as such. But you… you make it so hard to discipline you."

"I am not a child!" N struggled to free herself from Lokar's grasps. "You don't need to discipline me."

"Then stop acting like one!" Lokar's grip on her shoulders would most likely bruise after this. He could hear the small breaths coming from N. Using his right hand he grabs her chin forcing her to look him in the eyes. "Just know this; I do not like hurting you…" releasing his grip he steps backwards staring at the teenager in front of him.

It took N a while to find her voice, and even then it was still soft and flimsy, "Then why do you?"

Once more Lokar exhaled sharply through his noise. Clenching his fist he struggled to hold his temper. All in one swift movement Lokar had N up against the wall once more, his hand capturing her chin and the other holding her head in place as he placed his lips on hers pushing her further into the wall, her back flush against it, and his body pressing into hers. N gasped bringing her palms to try and push him off of her. Her strength was no match for Lokar's; instead this made him roughen the kiss. A blush crept across N's cheeks. She found her own arms snaking their way around his neck, and her lips soon moving in sync with Lokar's.

Slowly Lokar pulled away, resting his forehead on N's. He could hear her hard breaths mixed with his soft one.

"L… Lokar?" N mumbles unsure how to react to Lokar's sudden outburst.

With great speed and strength Lokar griped N's neck. Feeling her claw at his wrist he leans towards her and breaths in her ear, "This never happened, this means nothing, do you understand me?"

N gasping for air left her unable to say much, "… Yes…"

"Good," he releases N and rushes off, his dark blue hair whipping behind him.

N could only stare at the bookshelf at the opposite wall. Trying to resister what just happened. Lokar kissed her. What more is that she wasn't sure if her heart was pounding because of fear or excitement. But if she was sure of one thing she kind of liked it. And that scared the crap out of her, not to mention it was her first kiss. How could she make out with the man who is (a) nearly twice her age (b) her best friend's grandfather and (c) Lokar was the man how kidnapped and tortured her for 2 years of her life. He ruined her childhood, how could she kiss him?

Lokar slammed the door behind him and made his way to his bathroom. He ran his hands under the cold water and splashed his face with in. Staring at himself in the mirror, he sighs, "Lust." Slamming his fist down on the sink he curses. "She is nothing more than a weapon to me. That's all it has to be. Lust…" Running a hand through his own deep cobalt hair he lets out another sigh. His true love was, and will always be Ellotoys; there will be no other woman in his life. Yet it still hurt him when N agreed it meant nothing to her… How could he betray Ellotoys like that? "This won't happen again," he hisses to himself, "I won't let it."


	19. Some Nox That I Used to Know

The Redakai sat in their circular office. The table was a large oval shape and at the head of the table was Quantus. "We have reports," Quantus stated, his voice strong and levelheaded, "that a teenage girl fitting Nox's description has been seen around several remote villages."

Atoch frowns to himself, "So she is still on earth… I figured she'd have gone after Lokar… " He sat to the right of Boaddai.

Who let out a sigh of discontent, "Where was she last sighted?"

Quantus ruffled his brow, "That's the concerning part. Our last reported sight of her was in New York City. It seems that she went from hiding out near remote villages to densely populated cities."

Putting all of his weight on the table Boaddai speak with an anxious voice, "That is most concerning. If Nox has another one of those temper tantrums… the lives of innocent people are at risk."

"When was she sighted?" A member of the Redakai with grey hair and sapphire eyes speaks up.

"Five months ago; which is also concerning. We've always had some report of someone spotting her or someone who looks like her but now: nothing. It's like Nox has disappeared from the universe," Quantus twirls the end of his black and grey mustache.

"Not good," Boaddai frowns, "The longer we take to find Nox the more innocent people we put at risk."

The same man who spoke out earlier speaks again, "True, but how can we find someone who cannot be found?"

Ky and Boomer walked the trails behind the monastery. After three day Ky finally told Boomer what happened in the library. "So you were talking, having a nice little conversation and Maya, all of a sudden, threw a book at you?" the blonde frowns, "Ky, I know Maya can be moody but I don't think she would just randomly throw a book at someone without a good reason."

Rising his voice Ky becomes defensive, "I didn't do anything wrong!"

Boomer frowns, "I'm not saying you did. But maybe you said something that hurt her feelings or made her mad." They came at a fork in the trail and took a left. It was the quickest way back to the monastery.

Ky sighs, "Look all I said to her was how I felt about N and how its badly the whole situation is effecting her and that she should just forget about N and move on."

Boomer shakes his head, "Well what did you expect would happen if you said that?! N was Maya's best friend. They've known each other for a long time. You can't just say that to someone who lost their best friend. I bet she's still in shock though…" Boomer scratches his head, "I know I am. I never thought N could turn into that… that _monster!" _

"But Boomer, she has new friends now! Plus this happened like five months ago! It's not healthy to hold on to the past," Ky mutters under his breath.

Boomer lets out another sigh, "I know, bro. Just give her some time to move on. She'll come around."

"Yeah, Boom, I guess you're right…" Nodding ky looks off into the distance.

"Come on; let's go help Mookee clean the X-Scaper. He sure could use the help," Boomer suggests.

"Alright," Ky agrees.

Boaddai walks to Maya's room. Once he reached the door he knocks softly, "Maya?" without waiting for a response he opens the door. Letting out a sigh me shakes his head, _All she seems do to now a days is mediate…_

"Hey Master B." she nods as he walks in.

"I Mookee told me about what happened," instead of his usual seriousness he was quite stern.

"Ky started it!" Maya gets to the defensive.

"I know, Maya, I know," Boaddai sits down next to the blue haired girl. Letting out a deep breath he continues, "But what Ky said was true, it's time to move on."

Tears swelled in Maya's yellow orange eyes, "But Master, you should never turn your back on a friend, no matter what!"

"Maya," Boaddai places an arm around the distraught girl. _You can't explain something this complicated to a child. Not without confusing them or hurting them… _Placing a kiss gingerly on her forehead Boaddai takes a breath, "Look, whatever Lokar did to Nox it changed her. Whatever she is, she is not the Nox we once knew." Felling Maya's shoulders shudder he knew she was crying. While they may not have been biologically related but Boaddai considered Maya to be like a granddaughter to him. It wounded him to see her this way. "I know it is hard to understand this right now, but for the sake of your training it's time to move on." With that he stood up to leave. _How am I supposed to tell her that Nox is a demon who must be captured?_

"Master Boaddai?" Maya's voice called weakly after him. Boaddai could hear the tears in her voice.

"Yes Maya?" He stood in the doorway.

"If Lokar did something to N… Something to change her… Isn't it the Redakai's job to help her?"

The older man stood bearing in mind the child's words. They were true. But yet she made it sounded so simple. Nox couldn't simple be saved, she was beyond redemption. Lingering in the door way Boaddai frowns, "Maya," he turns to see her red eyed and still silently crying, "We tried. There is no cure for what Lokar has done to Nox. I'm sorry…" Then he left. He may be a kairu master but he was not ready for dealing with this. What's worse is that new books of kairu history were made, ones with a chapter on the bloody history that has taken place these past few years. Which meant it would mention Nox in them. Maya would read them and get upset. She would know how different Lokar made Nox and the monster Nox truly was.

Ky was sitting peacefully underneath the tree near the training arena. A soft breeze swished his short black hair in the winds. He looked out into the distance watching the sunset.

"Hey Ky," Maya walked up behind him.

"Oh," he said surly to mask his true feeling of happiness when he saw her, "what's up?"

"Nothing much," she said anxiously, "Hey, uh Ky… Mind if I join you?"

Flashing a million dollar smile he says not so nonchalantly, "Yeah, sure!"

The blue haired girl sat beside the black haired boy. Together in silence they watched the sun go down. Magnificent mix of colors ran across the sky. Before it had gone down Maya broke the silence with a weak voice, "Ky, I'm sorry I threw a book at you…"

Ky smirked, _Boomer was right. Maya did come around…_

"I was really upset… I'm sorry," she finishes with misty eyes.

Ky's eyes sparkled with what little light they had left, "It's okay, I forgive you." He gave her a quick hug, blushed then turned his head so Maya couldn't see. Once more the two sat in silence. Not the kind that was awkward but the comfortable silence between friends.

"Hey guys!" Boomer came rushing around.

"What's up Boomer?" Ky asked his best friend.

"Dinner time!" The blond called. Rather excitedly which was odd considering because Mookee's cooking could make any one faint.

Ky made a fake gagging motion which made the three of them laugh till they couldn't breathe. "Can't we just skip dinner?" He begged.

"You better not!" Boomer howled, "I convinced Mookee to let me rustled up our grub tonight!"

"Wait, you made us good ole farm food?!" Ky's mouth was already watering as was Maya's.

"I sure did!" Boomer said triumphantly.

"Last one there is a rotten Kairu deposit!" Maya called who was all ready running to the kitchen on board the X-Scaper.

"Come on Boomer! We can't let her beat us!" The two boys charged after her. as the three raced the laughed like nothing bad had happened the previous days.

Long after dinner Maya lay awake in bed. She couldn't get her mind off of what Boaddai told her. What he said did make some sense. Her training was suffering but how could she let go and forget about her first best friend? Suddenly realizing that it had been nearly six months ago she frowned. When she found N's note to her it gave her hope she would see N soon. "N, I hope where ever you are you are safe…" With that she fell right asleep. If Maya knew what Lokar had in store for N she'd never sleep.


	20. Temptation and Terror

Nox had been pacing in her room for the past ten minutes. Sooner or later she'd have to deal with Lokar. After all he was training her. And that was something she was dreading since last night. Confused was an understatement to all of the emotions going on inside. Before Nox had gone numb to everything; she had forced herself not feel any emotion. Afraid to have any sort of emotion she shut down. That was until Lokar found her that night in New York. Numbing the pain only made having all these thoughts and emotions colliding together at once much worse when she finally felt it. Her mind kept wandering back to the night before. Lokar had kissed her then choked her like it was her fault. "How can he be so bipolar about everything?" she muttered to herself. After another five minutes of pacing she felt something wet and warm on her right hand and a pain in her left arm. Just noticing what she had been doing the entire time she lets out a hollow laugh. For the entire 15 minutes she had scratched her healing self harm cuts raw. Once she felt the sting from the air Nox made her way to the bathroom. Making her way to the medicine cabinet she sighed. As she cleaned her wounds she heard a voice she knew all too well.

_Aw, little Kenny Boo having a tough time again?! _It cackled wildly.

Exhaling deeply Nox gave another hollow laugh, "I was wondering when we'd talk again…"

_You're so pathetic… _it scoffed, _hurting yourself just because you're upset… How pathetic…_

Nox remained silent as she wrapped her arm in gauze.

_You are a weak, pathetic, loser. Why else would anyone want to cut them open like that? You can't even get out of bed some days! _It howled with cynicism. _Only someone who is as weak as you would want to do that!_

Finally done with wrapping her arm she then proceeded to clean up any blood that remained in the sink or anywhere else.

_Why won't you talk to me? You know I'm right. If someone hurts you don't beat yourself up about it! It's making a fool of yourself! You're lucky to have me here you pathetic runt! You're so weak!_

"If you think I'm weak and unfit for you, why don't you just leave me alone?"

_If I could I would. Unfortunately I'm stuck here with you. So I might as well make sure my host body takes care of its self. But it seems you're too useless to even do that. You spend your effort standing up for others when you can't even stand up for yourself! You are so pathetic._

"You can stop calling me pathetic, weak, and a loser. I know it's true…"

_Of course you know it's true! Why else would you have let Atoch slap you? Why else would you put up with the Redakai's abuse as well? Speaking of abuse… How are things going with Lokar?_

Nox went pale, well paler than what she already was. That was something Nox would rather not talk about.

_You don't want to talk about Lokar, Huh? That's okay; I see all of your thoughts. I know you enjoyed it. So you're not going to talk to me anymore? Fine. Goodbye._

With that the demon Krazor left Nox's thoughts. Now a new thought came up, if she didn't leave she'd be late for training. Angering Lokar anymore would only make things worse. Checking her new bandages to make sure they were on tightly and would hold out she hurried out of the room.

* * *

"You are getting sloppy," Lokar growled as he redirected Nox's attack and uses it against her. He scowled as he watched her stand up. Normally he would have sneered at her obvious pain but today he was completely cold to Nox.

"I'm -" before she could say "trying" Lokar sent another powerful blast at her. Once again she was on the ground.

Getting back on her feet Nox sent a kairu blast back at Lokar angrily. Unfortunately he predicted her move and was able to use Nox's own attack against her once more. "Try harder," he jeered.

"I…" she panted, "I can't." Putting all of her strength and energy into standing up, she breathes, "We've been at it for-" Hitting the floor once more she let out a yelp of pain. She hadn't seen Lokar's attack coming. Blurry black dots clouded her vision for a few seconds. Finally when she was able to see again, Nox found Lokar standing over her, scowling.

"If you had been battling the Redakai you'd be fighting for your life. They would have killed you without a moment's hesitation or remorse."

"You don't think I realize that?" she moaned with pain.

"Get up," he exhaled sharply. Lokar's expression told Nox that he was seconds away from hitting her. Not wanting to be hit again, she had enough of that today, she obeyed reluctantly. When she finally stood and met Lokar's look of death still on her, staring her in the eyes. "You need to learn to control your emotions," he said staring down his nose at the teenage girl.

Images of what happened the previous night flashed through Nox's head. It was more than enough to push Nox over the edge. She had enough of Lokar's passive aggressive abuse. "You want _me _to control my emotions?! I'm not the one who shoves someone against a wall kissing them one minute, then chokes them the next!" Frustration was more than what Nox felt. And had she not been feeling so many emotions at once she would've instantly regretted saying that because once again Lokar looked like he was going to snap. No, she wasn't going to give in.

Lokar stared at Nox. He told her not to bring that up. "We agreed that never happened."

Nox let out a hollow laugh, "That doesn't change the fact that it _did _happen."

Closing the space between them, Lokar scowled to hide any other emotion but anger. "We are done with today's lesson. Get out of my sight," he barked taking a step backwards.

"No," she wasn't giving up.

"_No_?" He scoffed, "What do you mean by _'no?'_"

"I mean no!" Nox shook her head making her messy, snow white hair moving with the motion. "You're telling me to control _my _emotions. You're a complete hypocrite! Acting like you care about me one moment, even though I know you don't; then strangling me the next. Who does that?"

"Nox," his lip twitched angrily.

"No, you're acting like what happened last night was my fault!" hurt filled sorrow filled her voice. "I can handle the beatings; I've dealt with it my entire life. I've gotten used to it," she spoke with a humorless laugh. Anyone would be creped out by such a hollow and lifeless laugh. "But the second you start giving me that passive aggressive emotional abuse… I draw the line there."

Lokar raised an eye brow. He wasn't sure where Nox was going with this but he intended to find out. "Just what are you saying, Nox?

"If you treat me like this…" She paused to take a breath and gathered up the courage to say the last part with some confidence, "I'll leave."

Lokar narrowed his eyes. Even though he often threatened her he would send her back to the Redakai, or back on the streets he couldn't let his most powerful creation leave. As much as she infuriated him to no end he wouldn't let her walk out on him. Especially not like this. No, she was his creation and Nox belonged to him. Noticing Nox had taken a few steps back as if she needed to make a run for it. He wasn't going to let that happen. Swiftly grabbing her arm he fiercely laughs, "What makes you think I'll let you leave that easily?"

Nox bit her lip. She wasn't going to get out of this mess that easily.


	21. The Making of a Team

Months passed and Ky still had received no information about his father's whereabouts. Until Boaddai told him Ky had no clue. As it turned out Connor Stax had been on a secret mission for the Redakai. When the Redakai retrieved the stolen Kairu Vessel Connor was given the task of guarding it. Unfortunately Lokar found out its location and attacked, trying to gain possession of it once more. Forced to make a decision Connor launched the vessel at earth. It split open and the kairu contents inside spread across the planet. After that Connor went missing. Once Ky found out he began to blame Nox for his father's disappearance. It seemed like he would never let his grudge die. That was until two new warriors came to the monastery.

* * *

All three of the trainees were in the middle of a sparring match when Boaddai showed up with two new warriors in training. One was a boy. He had light green skin and sky blue hair. His hair was short and his bangs covered his left eye. He had long elflike ears. Wearing a scowl he looked up at Boaddai as if to say he was displeased with what he saw. Next to the green skinned boy was a girl. Her skin was light pink. She also had long pointed ears. Her hair was an elongated afro that was bright red. Her eyes were catlike and bright green. On her face was a mischievous grin.

"Ky, Maya, Boomer, this is Zane," Boaddai gestured to the boy with grin skin. Zane made slight eye contact before looking away. He seemed to have growled something that sounded like 'hello' but they couldn't tell. "And this is Zair, Zane's sister," Boaddai then gestured to the girl with pink skin. "They will be training alongside you from now on."

Zair smiled and waved, "Hey." She seemed friendlier to them than her brother.

Boomer, Ky, and Maya all smiled back and waved hello.

"Zane, Zair, this is Ky Stax," Boaddai motioned to the boy with short black hair and shining blue eyes. "This is Maya," he then motioned to the dark skinned girl with light blue hair. "And this is Boomer," Boaddai finally gestured to the large blonde boy with golden eyes. Once he finished introducing everyone and saw that they were friendly he left them alone to bond a bit before training.

As Boomer and Maya were talking with Zair, Ky found himself staring at Zane. Who in turn stared right back. Before long Zane spoke, finally breaking the silence between him and Ky. "You look like a strong warrior…" his voice was gravely, "I bet I'm stronger." He gave Ky a friendly yet stubborn smirk. Ky gave Zane a smirk back. From that moment on, they decided they would be rivals. In order to prove who was the strongest they constantly trained. Whenever Ky beat Zane or whenever Zane beat Ky the loser would train whenever they could. That took Ky's mind off of losing his father.

While Ky and Zane were constantly training Maya and Boomer became friends with Zair. Whenever they weren't training or sparring with Ky or Zane the three often laughed and joked together. Boaddai was pleased that things had gotten back to normal. It seemed like everything was just right, but knowing that the universe wasn't safe he had to train them to be the best warriors they could be. And teach them he did. Maya's extrasensory ability grew and was still developing; something that would take a long time. Boomer powers were becoming stronger. Zair's strength has grown as well. Ky's inner kairu had been developing making him one of the strongest. He also grew to be Boaddai's favored student. Something Zane became jealous of.

It was late in the night and everyone had gone to bed but Ky. He lay awake in bed listing to loud snores coming from beneath him. Ky shared a room with Boomer and they had bunk beds. Somewhere in the distance a rumbling noise and a burst of light interrupted Ky's thoughts. Deciding to go check it out he quietly hops of the top bunk and leaves the room without a noise. Making his way out of the X-Scaper he saw a blue glow coming from the training area. Crossing the rickety bridge that led to the circular dojo, "Training hours are over for today… Who could be out here this late at night?" To Ky's surprise he found Zane floating in the middle of the arena. Blue aura surrounding him, lightening shot out at all different directions. "Zane! What are you doing?!" Zane was using Reflected Glory. An attack that doubles your power and something that Boaddai forbid them from using until they were stronger. With his power growing Zane began to lose control of his power. Zane screamed in panic. His power had betrayed him. The destructiveness of the power was too great. The monastery was in threat of being destroyed yet again. Another large flash of surging power knocked Ky to his feet. Black spots swarmed his vision and fell into the dark.

* * *

"Zane, for putting not only your fellow students and not to mention yourself in danger you are here by banished from the monastery. Your training and quest is finished," Boaddai's voice was harsh and filled the dense air. He stood at the top of the stairs by the tree that over looked the sea. Zane was at the bottom. A bag hung over his shoulder with all of his belongings inside. A spiteful scowl filled his face. Ky stood next to Boaddai as did Maya and Boomer. Zair however was nowhere to be seen. Ky couldn't look at Zane as he turned his back and walked away. And Ky was sure he heard Zane mumble something under his breath. It sounded like Zane blamed Ky for being kicked out and vowed vengeance. As Boaddai and the others watch Zane make his way out of the monastery Zair came running from out of nowhere. A bag hung over her pink shoulder like Zane.

"Hey Zane, wait up!" she called. Her brother only slowed his pace down slightly. After they were out of sight Boaddai left the remainder of his students. He told them they had to choose a team leader and a team name. The three debated on who the team's leader should be. Finally after a while they decided the leader should be the strongest. After a quick sparing match the winner was Ky.

"Looks like you're the leader, Bud!" Boomer exclaimed. Even though he lost he was happy for his friend, who didn't look too happy about his win.

"Ky," Maya walked up to Ky, "Are you all right? You seem a little sad…" She looked into Ky's eyes. He couldn't hide anything from her that way.

"Yeah, just a little bummed out about Zane, I guess. I can't believe he would do such a thing. I know he was jealous but still…" Ky frowned. _This is how Maya must have felt about Nox…_ He thought to himself.

Maya sighed, "I know. Zane was a bit of a jerk… Though I'm going to Miss Zair… She was pretty nice."

Boomer grabbed them both and pulled them into a bear hug, "Come on guys, Master Boaddai once said that," Boomer cleared his throat to imitate Boaddai's soft and thick voice, "'people_ come and go from our lives. But the ones who stay are the ones who you can count on.'" _When Boomer finished both Ky and Maya were laughing.

"Okay Boomer," Ky chuckled. "But can you put us down now? We… Can't… Breathe…" Ky joked.

"Yeah okay," Boomer let them go with a hardy chuckle.

"Wow Boomer," Maya guffawed, "You've got a strong grip."

Ky nodded, "Yeah Boomer. I'm glad we've got some muscle on the team!"

"Hey, I think I know what are team name should be," Boomer said.

"What?" Ky and Maya said simultaneously. Something Ky blushed at.

"We should be 'Team Stax'" Boomer joked. They all laughed at this and soon Boomer's joke came true. For that became their team's name. After diner they all went to bed.

Maya was the last to sleep. Zane's banishment reminded her of Nox and how she was forced to leave the monastery for similar reasons. It was after a while she had decided not to worry. Nox could take care of herself, plus she wouldn't want Maya to worry. Soon she had drifted into sleep. Just like Ky and Boomer, she slept well that night; even Boaddai had a good night's rest.

* * *

However, Nox would have a different idea of how _'peaceful'_ the night would be.


	22. Confliction

**A/N: Okay normally I don't do author notes but for this chapter I feel it necessary. This chapter may contain things that some may find mature. I do not believe this warrants for a change of rating but if you have a problem please say so. Viewer discretion is advised for small children (under about 10). Enjoy.**

* * *

Lokar woke with a weight on his chest. He kept his eyes closed, for he knew who that weight was. Searching his memory he tries to remember what had happened earlier that day. For the second time in his life Lokar found his memory escaping him. When he was younger he had one too many drinks. But now he was older and wiser. He had not had any sort of alcoholic drink earlier. No, he was training his student and that would be unprofessional. Not to mention it was against the Kairu Code to be drunk while teaching. He would never break the Kairu Code. Finally opening his eyes he sees Nox lying next to him, her head resting on his chest. Her hair spread out on his bare chest. As much as he was worried as to how they ended up like this he had to smile. Nox never looked as peaceful. Bringing a large purple hand up to her head he starts to play with her hair. It was smooth and soft to the touch. A small murmur of approval came from Nox as she slept, like she knew someone was messing with her hair. Giving off a sigh he watched he head raise and fall along his chest. He felt her soft skin touching his. _What have I done? How could I let this happen? _Closing his eyes he searches his memory for what transpired that very night.

* * *

Lokar's grip on Nox's wrist tightened as he pulled her forward. Just close enough so he could look into her eyes, desperately trying to find any emotion he could. Noticing she had bit her bottom lip and Lokar struggled to figure out what she was thinking. Though the mental connection between them had increased she still found ways to keep him from hearing her thoughts. In her eyes he couldn't tell what emotions were swirling around; there were so many. One of which he noticed, he knew it all too well, was pain. Realizing that he had, yet again, grabbed her left arm, right where her wounds were. Losing his grip just enough so that he wasn't hurting her he scowls. _Why should I care if the girl is in pain? _He thought. Lokar didn't want to hurt Nox and he didn't know why. As if he couldn't see it before, he saw yet another emotion Nox was trying to hide, on he hoped to never see; she felt betrayed.

"Lokar…" Nox's voice was meek and unsure. She couldn't tell what he was thinking. But she knew what she was thinking, they were too close. "Let go of my arm," Nox wasn't demanding but rather asking defiantly. Feeling Lokar's hand slowly release her arm they stand in silence. Nothing was said, the only thing they did was stare into each other's eyes. Finally, after what seemed like forever Nox speaks. Her voice was soft, "You didn't have to strangle me…" She broke eye contact. Nox hadn't expected Lokar do anything like that, he said he wasn't her prisoner. But yet, that night and right now, he had treated her like she was.

Taking her words in consideration Lokar frowns at himself. No he didn't have to do that. But then again he wasn't the only one at fault. "You didn't have to kiss me back," he retorts.

Nox's composer suddenly changed. From what it seemed, she was on the defensive now. A small, subtle blush crept on her pale cheeks; so slight most wouldn't notice. "I don't see what that has to do with anything," she mumbled.

And had any one not been looking for it they would've missed it. But Lokar never missed anything. He let his lips curl into a smirk. Knowing he had the upper hand he was going to use it. Moving until he was behind her Lokar places his hands on her shoulders. Upon feeling Nox's small sudden movement of surprise he let out a chuckle of delight. "You don't?" he said with mock confusion, "Because I do."

Giving another small sift of discomfort, Nox frowned, "Why does that mater? You kissed me first…" She wasn't sure where Lokar was going, but it probably wouldn't be good for her.

Lokar's grip on her shoulders tightened slightly. Growing pleased with how _well_ their conversation was going Lokar couldn't help but smile. "It matters because, well, you kissed back." Why he was so content about that he had no idea.

"Well that's… That's…" Nox couldn't finish her sentence. She had no idea why she kissed him back. Of all the things she could have done Nox picked that one. Lokar stood behind Nox staring down at her. It was satisfying to see her struggle to justify her action. Moving away from Lokar she turned to him, "That doesn't mean anything!" When she looked at Lokar all she saw was a satisfied look on his face.

Lokar studied Nox for a moment. Knowing she was trying to hide what she was truly feeling behind her anger he gave a throaty chuckle, "Then why bring it up? You could have just forgotten about it. Ignored it. But no, you felt the _need_ to bring it up."

Nox lowered her eyes. Lokar had her beat. She couldn't say anything to prove him wrong. She _had _brought it up. Nox could have pushed Lokar away, hit him, anything. But no, instead Nox kissed him back and now she was feeling the aftershock of it.

Lokar stood, watching the girl think. He knew that she couldn't say anything to prove him wrong. Wearing his smug expression he laughs. How could he not? This was perfect. Grabbing her arm once again he pulls her closer to him. They were inches apart. "You know it's true." It wasn't a question. Lokar made a statement. And he was right. Nox looked into his eyes. From what he could see, Nox knew that was true. Not to mention her breathing quickened. Not panting but slow, nervous breaths. Once again he placed his lips on hers. Nox gasped. Lokar's orange, brooding eyes stared into Nox's crimson eyes. Griping her waist he pulls her even closer. Bringing her palms up to his chest, she grips his cloak, unable to decide whether to hit him or kiss him back. In truth she wanted to do both; she was already doing the latter.

* * *

Staring at Nox, now, he sighs. He took advantage of her. Normally that wouldn't bother him but right now, it did. Realizing he was still playing with her hair he stops and curses himself for doing such a childish thing. Nox shifted in her sleep. It was like she knew Lokar had stopped stroking her hair. Exhaling once more he couldn't think about this now. It was late into the night and he was tired.

* * *

Nox woke to the sounds of soft breathing. Finally noticing those breaths were not hers, Nox snaps her eyes open. It was a dark room. But somewhere a luminary source lit up the room just enough so things were slightly visible. This gave the room an eerie mood. Stone walls, a large wooden door, and a dark colored dresser. It was very simplistic yet seemed like something you find from the medieval era. Drowsy and exhausted it took her a minute to notice she was not alone. In fact Nox had her head resting on the man's chest. Fear surged through her body. Nox couldn't remember where she was or who she was with. Paralyzed with fear she wasn't able to move. Panic-stricken she stares at the opposite wall she was forced to listen to the man's heart beat. At first she was creeped out, she knew the heart beat. Finally remembering whose heart beat it was Nox relaxed. Giving a sigh of relief she closes her eyes. But yet another thought crossed her mind, why was she here, in Lokar's room, lying in bed with the man and how the heck would she get out of this mess.

Memories of earlier that day flooded her head. She knew why she was here and how it happened. Nox let out a sigh. Her thoughts were disturbed by a low chuckle, "I see you are up, Nox." When Lokar received no response he tried again, "Are you not talking to me?" Lokar frowned. He'd done nothing wrong.

"I don't know what to say," Nox mutters softly. "This... This is wrong..." This whole thing felt wrong. But it felt right at the same time.

"This feels wrong? How so?" He knew this was her first time. So having conflicted thoughts about it was normal.

"Well, you are over twice my age, my best friend's grandfather, and not to mention you tortured me for two years. You're the reason why everyone thinks I am a monster. This is wrong…"

Lokar let out a defeated sigh. "My species ages slower than that of humans. In truth I am not that much older than you… I do not think you are a monster… And I'm sure Maya doesn't either…"

Nox frowned. "If Maya found out about this she'd freak out…" She felt like she was betraying her friend. _How could I do something so… so selfish… I'm disgusting… _

Lokar used the arm all ready around Nox to pull her closer. He didn't want her to leave. Not yet. "Then this shall be _our _little secret," he spoke softly.

Turning her head Nox looks into Lokar's eyes. She couldn't tell if he actually cared or was just saying things. But somehow she got the feeling that he could care for her at times. Or that was a distant hope. She couldn't tell. "You know, sometimes I don't… I don't get you, Lokar…"

"Oh?" He asks lazily, "What is it that you don't _get _about me?" Lokar was still tired and was also curious.

Nox gulped, wishing she had stayed silent. Looking away she sighs, "Well… Sometimes you treat me like I'm nothing. Like earlier today, when we were training… You hurt me… weather you like it or not I can't always tell. But I know sometime you do…" Nox took a breath, "Then… There are other times… You act like you care about me. Times when you hold me when I cry and it feels… It feels kind of nice. Even though I know that you don't really care…" When she finished Nox couldn't believe what she had just said.

Lokar slowly closed his eyes. Her words were true. But he never meant to do that passive aggressive treatment. Lust. It had to be lust. Otherwise he would not have done this. Or at least he tried to convince himself it was only that. "Nox… I…" Lokar searched for the right words. It took him time for he only just realized, Ellotoys was gone. And though his true love will always be his true love it that didn't mean he had to skip out on other things. "I don't mean to do that… I…I'm sorry…" Nox nodded. Her soft hair tickled his skin. A silence soon followed. Not an awkward silence but rather a comfortable one, shared by content. Only when Lokar spoke was that silence broken, "In the morning, I will be leaving. The war between the Redakai and I is growing. I will be leaving to… _recruit _some new warriors."

"So I'm guessing no training tomorrow?" She frowned.

"Not if you don't want to join my new warriors. Otherwise we can keep to our private training schedule," Lokar brought a hand to her hair. It was too soft to resist.

"I'd like that…" Nox mumbled groggily. She wasn't ready to meet people. Nox hated wearing long-sleeved shirts with fresh cuts on her arms. Only if it was necessary she wouldn't wear them. They irritated her wounds.

"So would I," Lokar replied. He watched Nox yawn. Soon the girl was asleep. Once he was sure she was sleeping he gave her hair one last ruffle and soon drifted into sleep himself.

* * *

**A/N: Once again, if anyone has a problem with the rating, please say so in a review. Feedback is also enjoyable.**


	23. E-Teens and Resolutions

Before he left, Lokar decided it best to wake Nox. He gently shook her as she still lay on his chest. "Nox," he said softly.

Nuzzling into his chest Nox mumbles, "What?" It was obvious she was tired.

Lokar sighed, "I've got to get up." He tried once more.

"No," Nox murmured, "I'm comfortable; I don't want you to move..."

Lokar let out a soft chuckle, "I know… But it's time to get up. I have to get some new recruits, we've talked about this."

Suddenly, Nox's eyes snapped open. "Er- Lokar…" A thought flashed in her mind about the night before.

Judging by Lokar's expression he had the same thought, "Ah, here," he placed his hand on the girl's lower abdomen. A strange purplish blue light emitted from Lokar's hand. Nox felt a strange tingling feeling in the place Lokar had his hand. After a few seconds Lokar removed his hand. Though Lokar had stopped the feeling lingered. "There," he nodded, "Don't worry, you won't get pregnant now." Lokar cursed himself as he got up. _How could I have almost forgotten about that? It's a very good thing I know how to make a makeshift contraceptive… _Nox however rolled over on her side. Exhausted from the previous events from last night she didn't feel like getting up. Making his way over to his dresser Lokar grabbed his clothes. Rotating her head Nox peeked at Lokar. With every movement he made his muscles rippled. Even though he was much older than Nox, Lokar had toned muscles, which wasn't all that odd, considering the fact that his species ages much slower than humans. Feeling the girl's eyes on him Lokar smirks and jokes, "See something you like, Nox?"

Blushing Nox retorts, "Shut up…" She wouldn't dare admit that she _had _seen something she liked. Too tired to play Lokar's game, Nox turns her back on him and pulls the covers over her pale shoulder.

Once Lokar was fully dressed he turned to the girl that lay on his bed. The dark crimson sheets matched the color of the girl's eyes. "Nox," he started, "I do not know when I'll be back." Nox gave a small murmur to show she heard him. After that Lokar left. He did not know what else to say.

* * *

Zane sat angrily on a rock as his sister skipped stones in the nearby lake. The sky was pale blue with layered clouds. "This is ridiculous!" Zane spat. "I'm ten times the warrior Ky is!" he grumbled. He started to fiddle with his X-Reader. "He's the one that deserves to have been kicked out!"

"Sure whatever you say Zane…" Zair said tossing another stone in the lake. She found it easier to agree with Zane when he was in one of his moods.

"You doubt that I am the strongest!?" Zane stood up so fast he lost his balance and fell over.

Zair tried to stifle her laughter. Unfortunately her attempts failed and she doubled over with glee.

Once Zane was back on his feet, his green face twisted with rage, "_You think this is funny?!"_ Zane growled. Raising his hand about to blast his own sister the wheatear suddenly changed. Dark grey rolling clouds filled the sky. It was as though all the things good and pure were sucked away, forgotten in a dark lifeless void. "What is this?" Zane complained, his eyes darting to the now threatening sky. Zair also was worried as she had dropped the stones in her hand and had her hand on X-Reader holder on her on her belt. A flash of purple lightning came from the darkened sky. And from it appeared a tall man wearing a red cloak and had violet skin. The thing that stood out about the strange man was his eyes, they held such a malicious intent they were hard to miss. Zane however was not backing down, "Who the heck are you?"

The man smiled, "I am Master Lokar. You want power. I can give you power. Swear your allegiance to me and you will have unimaginable power."

Zane couldn't resist the thought of more power so of course he agreed. Zair as usual followed her brother even though she didn't want to. The two siblings became students of Lokar's. Once they arrived at Lokar's castle the met Techris. The three trained together. When it was time for them to become a team Lokar chose Zane as their leader and gave Zane the job of naming their team. Zane decided on naming the team something that reflected its leader, strong, powerful, and mean. From then on, they were Team Radikor as Zane with their leader.

* * *

Lokar stood in the middle of a beautiful castle courtyard. In front of him, were three E-Teens cowering in fear. A girl with tan skin stood in front of her brother and sister. She had long, curly yellow blond hair, emerald green eyes that shined with fear. Her name was Princess Diara. Behind her was Teeny and Koz. Teeny had a tan skin color like her sister but with short white hair that looked like Lady Gaga hair. She wore goggles that were silver and green. Next to her was Koz. He also had tan skin like his sisters. His hair was a pale dark blue that was spiky and resembled french-fries. His eyes were orange with black pupils. "Join me or I shall get rid of your parents!" Lokar's icy voice echoed in the palaces court yard. Koz and Teeny cowered behind Diara's back. What else could they do? He has their parents. Even though they didn't want to they had no choice but to join the evil man. So they accepted.

Diara decided she ought to be the team's leader because she was a princess after all. She wouldn't dare to do any of the heavy lifting, but she had to do something because she wanted her Mom and Dad back just like her brother and sister. They named their team: Team Imperiaz. It had royalty written all over the name.

* * *

A tall E-Teen with a muscular build and Prussian blue hair in a mohawk passed a ball to one of his friends. He would have passed off as a human had it not been his purple eyes, elflike ears, and his left arm. His left arm was dark green and very muscular. His name was Zylus. Another E-Teen with pale lavender skin, and short, oxford blue hair caught the ball. His name was Rynoh.

"Nice catch Rynoh!" Zylus exclaimed.

Rynoh threw the ball the other teen that was with him. "Bash, catch!" he spoke with a soft yet squeaky voice.

Bash was a large teen that had the body shape of a golem with soft pointed ears. He had blonde mop top styled hair with purple eyes. He had white skin with black and purple markings that went down his neck and arms. His eyes were purple. "Got it!" he blurts with a deep voice, thick like syrup. Just then the weather changed. It got dark and the sky turned foreboding. "Hey," Bash thundered, "What's going on?" A swirl of purple lightning shot down from above, a tall man with lavender skin wearing a cloak stood before them. Lokar convinced them to join him, which wasn't hard; they weren't the smartest E-Teens in the universe. Zylus was made team captain and named them: Team Battacor.

* * *

As Lokar trained his new students Nox usually went to his personal library and read. Haphazardly picking up any book that seemed interesting she'd sit down at one of the tables and read until the end of the book. Whenever Lokar's E-Teens were about she kept to the shadows. Nox didn't want to socialize with anyone, not yet. Watching the E-Teens train she found that each had their own story. Zane: kicked out of the monastery like she was. Only Nox did not break any rules. Zair and Techris: Zane's "friends". The Imperiaz: Lokar abducted their parents and forced them to join him. Nox couldn't help but feel bad for them. She too had been Lokar's prisoner once, and it certainly wasn't fun. So she helped them out, Nox made sure that both King and Queen Imperiaz were well treated and not tortured like she was. Thankfully Lokar wasn't all that cruel of a warden. Nox made sure of that too.

Lokar found Nox in the library, she hadn't noticed him yet. He took the time to observe Nox without his interference. She was reading a book, one of Lokar's favorites, with such interest it would be criminal to disturb her. He stood for a few moments, admiring her before Nox noticed.

"I can hear you staring, Lokar," Nox said indifferently. She turned the page without looking up. She was on the last page.

Lokar smiled, "I did not mean to disturb you." Taking a few strides forward he stands behind her. Peering down at the book he smirks, "Good book choice…"

Finally she finished and closed the book, "Is there something you want?"

Lokar chuckled, "Why is it you always think I want something from you?"

Nox frowned, "Because you usually do, Lokar."

"Now that you mention it," Lokar began, "I do want something from you."

* * *

Lokar wrapped an arm around Nox's waist to pull her closer to him. In response Nox innocently nuzzled her head once more in Lokar's chest. They lie in bed together once more. Snuggling or cuddling wasn't the right word for what they were doing, Lokar wasn't one to cuddle, but it sure was close as to what they were doing. They kept it pure and innocent.

At first, the whole affair felt awkward, especially when Lokar first asked Nox to move into his room. He wanted to be closer to her. It was followed by an awkward silence which was due to Nox was unable to tell if Lokar was serious or what. Finally she reluctantly agreed, for it was in her stubborn and rebellious nature, which had been slowly coming back, was to never succumb to anyone.

"Lokar," Nox muttered.

"Yes?" he hummed comfortably.

"This won't interfere with my training, will it?" Nox asked softly.

Lokar let a soft chuckle escape, "If you're worried I will go easy on you with your training don't."

This comforted Nox. It meant things didn't have to change completely. Nuzzling into Lokar's chest once more she sighs contently. Lokar stares down at the teen with satisfaction. They lay in silence. It was a soft, comfortable silence that two people share when both are content. And for the first time in a long time Nox felt okay and eventually, Nox stopped doing that self-destructive thing she would do. She almost had the audacity to call it happiness but she knew better and was truthfully afraid to feel happy. She was so scared to feel and taste happiness because it always seemed to disappear as soon as it appeared. After all, what's the point in being happy if you're only going to be sad later?


	24. Doll thieves and an Old Friend

Maya stood before the bathroom's mirror. She couldn't stop staring at herself. Before she had never noticed how much she had changed, before she had been nothing but a small child. Now, Maya was 15 years old. Her body had become skinny and curvy in the right places. She had a sharp jaw line and softly toned muscles. Her light blue hair was done in a ponytail that fanned out in the back. Wearing a green tank top and green pants with blue symbols on them she turned in a circle. She wasn't being conceded about anything just admiring. Around her waist was a white belt which had the belt buckle of the Redakai's symbol and an X-Reader holder attached to it. On her right bicep she had a golden brace on it with a strange Aztec-like design on it. On her right wrist was he X-Com, something that Team Stax used to communicate with each other if they were separated or to contact Mookee or Boaddai if they needed to. It resembled the golden arm brace she wore.

"Maya!" Boomer's voice called from behind the bathroom's door, "Stop admiring yourself in the mirror and get out here!" He was always joking about

"Yeah Maya," Ky playfully pounded on the door with impatience, "We've got a kairu deposit to find!"

Sneaking one more quick look at her new self she sighs and thinks, _I wonder where you are N… I bet you wouldn't even recognize me anymore… Or I wouldn't be able to recognize you… _With that she left the bathroom and hurried out of the X-Scaper after the two boys. They were in the middle of what seemed to be a desert.

Boys wouldn't be the best word to describe them physically. No, just like Maya they also had grown. Boomer was the biggest and the muscles of the group. He still had those playful eyes and strong attitude. A red bandana covered the top of his head. He wore a dark brown t-shirt with an unzipped light brown sleeveless jacket. He had tan long pants. A silver belt was around his waist and he too had an X-Reader holder attached to his belt and a belt buckle with the Redakai's symbol on it. On his arms were silver vambraces which were his X-Com. Boomer flashed a goofy smile at Maya when he saw her catching up. "Come on, Maya!" he called back.

Ky took a glace backwards and sees Maya hot on their heels, his messy jet black hair whipping around in the wind as he ran. Just as the others Ky too had grown. Though he was still skinny he had gained some strength and muscles. He was taller and more agile. He wore a red long-sleeved shirt with an unzipped blue vest on. His long pants were Prussian blue and were held up by a grey-blue belt and a Redakai belt buckle like Boomer and Maya's and with an X-Reader holder. His shoes were light red and on his right wrist he also had an X-Com. His was silver and grey-blue. Ky's sparkling blue eyes held the playfulness of a child but also had a slight serious tone to them. "Wow Maya," Ky said impressed, "You caught up with us really quick."

"Yeah, well I've had practice," she replied. The three finally slowed down. Both Ky and Boomer took out their X-Readers. Maya however closed her eyes. A feeling of weightlessness came over her. With an exhale of breath she slowly opened her eyes. "The kairu's that way," she said calmly and pointed to a small rural town. Just then the two boy's X-Readers went off. Both of the boys looked at Maya with astonishment.

"Wow Maya," Boomer said impressed, "You're like our own personal kairu detector!"

Maya was flattered, "Thanks Boomer."

Ky put his X-Reader away and headed to the small town. "Come on guys! We can't let the E-Teens get the kairu this time!" he stated.

Maya and Boomer smiled and quickly followed their bossy friend. All three walked in silence for sometime before anyone spoke. And the one who spoke wasn't someone they wanted to run into.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Team Stax," a raspy voice sneered.

* * *

"What do you want, Zane?" Ky spat. He looked at Zane with such an intense disdain.

Zane let out a psychotic laugh. His short blue hair blew around in the breeze. Zane had grown taller and had very toned muscles. It also seemed that his hatred towards Ky had grown as well. He had a red shirt with yellow and orange triangles on it. Even his pants were red, yellow, and orange. His belt was dark grey and had the orange belt buckle that was the Radikor symbol.

"We want the Kairu," Techris answered. He appeared out of nowhere. He wore a long white and red coat with white and red pants. He had a silver belt with the Radikor belt buckle on as well. He had on silver robotic like hands and covering his eyes was a silver visor very much like Cyclops's from the X-Men. His skin was grey and covering his hair was a white bandana.

Just as Techris appeared out of nowhere so did Zair. "Yeah Ky," she flashed an evil smile, "Don't be so stupid!" She chuckled. Not only was she tall and skinny but she was also strong. She wore a light purple short sleeved shirt and red and pink cargo pants. She had on dark purple boots and a white belt. Just like her brother and Techris she also had the Radikor belt buckle.

At Zair's comment Zane and Techris laughed as well. "All right, Team Stax, let's get too it. Kairu Challenge!" Zane declared. The Radikor bowed to indicate the challenge was issued.

Ky turned to his teammates, "Well, we knew we were going to battle someone anyways…" Maya and Boomer nodded. As kairu warriors they battled evil constantly. Team Stax bowed as well to indicate the battle to begin, "Challenge accepted!" the three answered back.

Ky pulled out his X-Reader, "Fractus, Plasma Energy!" Ky turned into a red volcanic monster. Using a sword constructed of red plasma energy, Ky slashed at Zane.

Zane side stepped out of the way and laughed. "Is that all you got, Stax?" he pulled out his own X-Reader. "Bruticon," Zane turned into a green monster that looked somewhat like himself. Only, Bruticon had a large upper body and silver legs and was much taller. "Anti-Matter Beam!" Zane blasted a red and black swirling beam of energy at Team Stax. It hit them dead on. "Who's the strongest now, Ky?" Zane laughed maniacally.

"This is getting nowhere…" Boomer grumbled as he got up, "Froztok!" Boomer turned into his signature monster made of ice and snow, "Shocker Punch!" He punched Zane with such a force the green monster flew backwards into Zair and Techris.

"Way to go Boomer!" Maya cheered, "But now it's my turn!" Before Maya had a chance to get in on the action Zair was too quick.

"Cyonis," Zair yelled and turned into a green Cyclops like monster, "Lightning Strike!" Team Stax was tossed backwards and hit the ground with such a force they were breathless.

"Nice one, Zair!" Techris chuckled, "Let's end this! Earth Slam!" With that Team Stax was pounded into the ground. They were left unconscious. "That was too easy!" Techris exclaimed.

Zane left out a laugh, "Nothing like beating Team Stax to get your day started right! Now, let's get the Kairu for Master Lokar." All three Radikors took off after the kairu deposit.

After a short while Team Stax finally came to. "Ugh, my head…" Ky said running a hand through his disorderly hair.

"Yeah, I know," commented Boomer. He stood up dusting himself off.

"Guys," Maya mumbled.

"What's wrong Maya?" Ky asked walking over to help her up.

"Well, you know, other than getting our butts kicked by the Radikor," Boomer added following Ky.

"The kairu…" she said as Ky helped her to her feet, "I… I can't feel it, the energy anymore. The Radikor must've gotten it."

"Great!" Ky angrily kicked a rock towards the town. "We lost to the Radikor _and _we lost out on the kairu!"

"Whoa, calm down Ky," Boomer tried.

"Yeah," Maya said backing up Boomer, "We can't always win. Sometimes we have to lose to learn things."

Hearing Maya's words left both a grim yet warm sensation inside of him. "Yeah you're right Maya, you too Boomer. We can always win next time…" Just then their conversation was interrupted by the sound of a crying child. Who must've been crying pretty loudly if they could hear it. "Guys!" Ky snapped his head towards the town, "Someone's in trouble!"

"We've got to do something," Boomer said.

"We can't waist anytime," Maya retorts who was already running towards the town.

* * *

When they finally reached the town and found the source of the crying they found it was a small child, the age of 8. She was a small child, with long blonde hair and green eyes. Maya calmly walked over to the crying girl and spoke with a soft caring voice, "Hey there, what's wrong? Maybe we can help…"

The child wailed, "These three bullies dressed in costumes came and stole my dolly!"

"Three bullies… Huh…" Ky thought quietly out loud.

Boomer knelt down to the small child. "Don't cry, we'll help you get your dolly back!" Boomer said with his usual enthusiasm.

"Really?" asked the kid.

"Of course!" Ky smiled, "What way did the three bullies go?"

The blonde child pointed down the road, which lead straight out of the town and back into the desert, "That way," the child sniffled.

"You wait right here," Ky pat the girls head, "Now don't you worry. We'll get your dolly back." Team Stax took after the doll thieves. Once they were down the road and out of the town Ky spoke up, "Three bullies wearing costumes, I think that he doll was filled with the kairu energy…"

"And the Radikors stole it!" Boomer finished Ky's sentence. When they learned that they quickened their pace.

* * *

The Radikor team walked down the dusty road. "We got the kairu, Lokar will be pleased," Zane stated. Before any of the others could reply Team Stax showed up.

"Give us the doll, Zane," Ky demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about Ky," Zane scoffed and kept walking, "I already beat you once today and as much as I'd like to do it again I unfortunately have some kairu energy to give to Lokar."

"Don't you mean, _we?" _Zair snapped. She hated how her brother was so self-centered sometimes. But Zane didn't answer her.

"We know the doll had the energy, Zane," Boomer shouted.

"We don't have it anymore," Zair said walking after her brother.

"Yeah, some lady with white hair asked us if she could have it," Zane waved his hand in the air.

Team Stax watched Team Radikor walk off with the kairu energy. Once they were out of sight Maya let out a deep sigh, "Now what are we going to do? We promised to bring it back to her…"

"Well," Ky frowned and kicked another rock, "We're just going to have to tell the little girl we couldn't find the stupid doll and just buy her a new one…" Following their leaders orders they walked back to the town defeated.

"The poor girl's going to be devastated…" Boomer grimaced. And what Team Stax found was the complete opposite.

* * *

"Thanks for getting my dolly back, Miss!" the little girl exclaimed with joy.

"It's no big deal," said the woman in a soft voice, "I don't like to sit back and do nothing when a child needs help."

When Team Stax reached the spot, they saw the back a tall woman with pure white hair. The lady was wearing a long white and crimson red jacket which was slightly unzipped at the top and reached the backs of her knees. She had on pale blue long pants and black shoes.

"Hey!" Boomer yelled excitedly, "You found the little girl's doll!"

Slowly the lady turned to Team Stax. And when they saw who it was no one could speak. For the lady had short unruly white hair, pale skin, sharpened canine teeth, and crimson eyes. Each one of them seemed wonderstruck. Maya was the first to speak and she did so in a wavering voice for she couldn't believe her eyes, _"Nox?"_

Nox noticed how much Maya had grown. But so had Nox, for her eyes no longer held the innocent curious look of childhood but they held curiosity and slight cynicism that some would mistake for maliciousness. "Hey," she smirked, "what's up, Little Blue?"

Maya however wouldn't be able to answer because just then, a hologram of Master Boaddai appeared on Ky's X-Com. "Team Stax, I have detected another kairu…" That was when he spotted Nox. "Nox Kenway…" he said with wide-eyed surprise.

"Hey Boaddai, its been a long time, huh?" Nox smirked. She knew that the Redakai thought they would never see her again for a long time. And that _long time _was up.


	25. Trails and Nostalgia

Nox stood at the top of the cliff that looked out over the ocean. The light from Boaddai's monastery's lit up Nox's back. Just hours before she had out smarted, out sassed, and definitely annoyed some of the most powerful kairu masters in the universe; Nox couldn't be more proud of herself.

* * *

"Nox," Quantus started her trial, "you stand before the Redakai charged with treason and improper use of kairu. How do you plea?"

Nox flashed a smile full of mischief. She stood in the middle of the Redakai's court. They had wooden and stone tables. How she was going to get out of this she had no idea. "I plea, not guilty, of course," she smirked.

Atoch twitched at the sight of her smirk. _The Freak won't be able to get out of this one… _he thought. Atoch took a quick look at Boaddai. He seemed worried.

Quantus sighed, "You mean innocent?" He wasn't sure what kind of games Nox was capable of.

Nox shook her head, "Nope. I mean not guilty."

Quantus frowns, his beard shook with his facial movements, "Have you any evidence to prove your innocence?"

"Well," said Nox in a thoughtful tone, "Have you any evidence to prove me guilty?"

"What kind of game are you playing, Nox?" Atoch frowned.

"I'll take that as a, 'No, we have no evidence to prove anything. The Redakai is just acting out in fear,'" Nox sighed.

"You accuse the Redakai of 'acting out in fear?'" Quantus asked.

Nox nodded, "Why else would I be here?"

"You are here," Atoch spat, "because the dark power inside of you has corrupted you. You are evil and must be stopped."

_"Evil? _You think I am _evil?" _Nox sounded insulted.

"Boaddai _saw _you turn into that _Thing," _Atoch countered.

"How immature that grown men should resort to calling people a _Thing," _Nox sighed.

"Nox," Quantus gained control of the trail, "I don't think you understand what kind of trouble you are in."

Nox frowned, "I am not a kid, Quantus, and don't talk to me like that."

Quantus opened what seemed to be a report or file of some kind. Nox knew that is was he file. "You not only almost destroyed the monastery but also nearly killed someone, Nox. Also we have new evidence proving that you killed Toby."

Nox's eyes widened. She hadn't heard that name for a long time. Suddenly Nox was over came by rage. She however swallowed her temper. No, she wasn't one to lose her temper anymore. "My actions nearly put the monastery in danger; I will not deny that fact," Nox sighed. "But," she said slightly cross, "Julie however is another story. She broke out of prison and attacked the monastery, Boaddai, Ky, Boomer, Maya, and myself. It was in self defense."

"And what of Toby?" Atoch stood up, "How do you _justify_ his death?"

"Atoch, sit down," Quantus commanded. As head of the Redakai he had to keep order in the court. Atoch slowly sat down; it was evident that he was still mad. "Atoch is right though, how do you justify what happened to Toby?"

Nox frowned, "What makes you think _I _am the one at fault for Toby's death?"

Atoch shot right up again, "You and Maya were the only two who were there! Toby was my student and you left him to die!"

Nox shook her head and mumbled something under her breath.

"Atoch!" Quantus snapped, "I understand this is poignant to you but please calm yourself." Atoch sat right back down with his arms crossed. "Now," Quantus sighed getting himself calm, "Nox, can you tell us exactly what happened that day?"

Now sighed, "Well… you see…" Nox brought a hand to her face to mimic someone thinking, "That day was a very bad day. And on that day, bad things happened, Quantus."

Boaddai shook his head slightly. Nox said something like that to him when they first talked after rescuing her from Lokar.

"Would you like to tell us what those, 'bad things,' were?" Quantus tried. He, just like the others were getting annoyed with Nox's game.

Nox sighed, "Fine, when Lokar was trying to capture Maya we found ourselves in that observation room. We got into a kairu battle. Julie accidentally hit the glass with one of her attacks. I grabbed Maya and left-"

"So you admit you left him to die!" Atoch stood up once more knocking his chair over.

"Atoch, sit down or I will have you removed for the rest of the trial!" Quantus boomed.

"Sorry, Master Quantus," Atoch muttered as he picked up his chair and sat down.

"Nox, you just admitted you left Toby to die," Quantus was ready to wrap up the case.

"No, I didn't," Nox countered, "Lokar was the one who left Toby to die-"

"Why would Lokar be the one at fault?" a member of the Redakai spoke out, "Toby was Atoch's student."

Nox let out a hollow laugh, something that sent chills up the Redakai's spins, "If you ever let me finish talking perhaps I'll tell you. Toby wasn't Atoch's student," mutters fell over the Redakai but Nox kept talking, "Toby joined Lokar because he thought Lokar would be a better Master. He betrayed the Redakai, and he betrayed Atoch," Nox finished. She had said all that she needed to say.

"That's a lie!" someone shouted. Other shouts like this came from across the room and all over. Nox simply watched the chaos unfold.

"Enough!" Quantus shouted, his voice silenced them all. "Nox, why should we believe you? Do you have anything to support this?"

Nox sighed, "Well, when Lokar attacked the tournament Toby followed his orders."

"She's right," another Redakai member states, "I saw Toby attacking innocent people that day."

"I see…" Quantus nodded slowly. After that they took some time to discuss her sentence, or if she would have one. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Quantus spoke, "Nox, we have found you not guilty of all charges; however, seeing as how you are still a _possible_ threat to innocent lives you will be in the custody of your former master, Boaddai." This caused a great commotion within the Redakai. Nox turned her head to Boaddai to find him all ready staring at her. She wasn't sure what he was thinking but she knew he wasn't all that happy to see her. Once the clamor was over Quantus spoke, "Dismissed." Before Atoch had a chance to _talk _to Nox about her trail, Boaddai walked over to Nox and lead her out. They did not speak to each other until they reached the monastery.

* * *

Thinking about it now Nox smiled, she knew Maya was glad to see her. Suddenly she hear a high pitched shriek, "Nox!" She turned just in time to see a flash of orange charge at her. When she looked down she saw Mookee hugging her waist, for he was only as tall as an 8 year old.

"Hello, Mookee," she answered, "It's nice to see you too." She patted his small orange head.

"Does this mean you're not evil?" he asked. "Does this mean you're staying longer? I really missed you…"

Nox smiled, before she could answer Boaddai walked up. "I see you've found out Nox will be staying with us, Mookee. But for right now, can you leave us for a moment, Mookee? I wish to speak to Nox alone."

With that Mookee said goodbye to Nox to let Boaddai speak to her. Nox turned her back to Boaddai and continued to stare out to the sea. Boaddai stood next to her. It was a while before anyone spoke.

"I volunteered to let you stay here, you know," he couldn't stand the silent treatment.

"I am not your charity case, Boaddai," Nox said indifferently.

"I never said you were," he tries.

"Then why did you _'volunteer' _to let me stay here?" Nox turned.

Boaddai sighed, "I wanted you to stay her because… I wanted to make sure you were okay…" Nox sighed in response to Boaddai. She knew Boaddai still felt guilty about what had happened. They stood in silence once more. Boaddai felt like he should say something but he didn't know what to say. Finally he asked, "Nox, how old are you now?"

Nox laughed, for she had felt older and acted younger than her real age, "I am 21 now, Boaddai."

Boaddai smiled, "I _has _been a long time…" Boaddai's smile faded, "Nox, where did you go all those years ago, when you left?" He had to ask.

Nox shook her head, "I never left. I ran. You and the rest of the Redakai were planning to shove me back in a cell." She looked up at the sky, "I did a bit of… traveling… that's all."

Boaddai closed his eyes, he remembered the monster Nox had turned into, "Nox, that… that…" he didn't know what to call _It. _She had made a point about Atoch calling her a _thing _during her trail. "That monster you turned into… If you had done that in your travels you could have…" He felt Nox's eyes drilling into him.

"I've turned into _Krazor _many times since then," she confirmed.

_"Krazor?" _Boaddai raised an eyebrow at the woman.

"Yes, its name is Krazor. People should always refer to things by their proper names," Nox said.

"Can you control this _Krazor? _Have you ever lost control of _Krazor?" _ Boaddai wanted to know just how unstable Nox is.

"Boaddai," Nox turned to the older man, "Have you ever lost control of your emotions and lashed out in whatever you were feeling?"

Boaddai gasped. He never knew anyone to ask such a formal question in such a causal way. He let out another sigh, "Yes, I have lost control over my own emotions at times…"

Nox smirked with content, "Then you have my answer."

Even though Nox was back she was changed. Boaddai knew that. He saw that the old Nox was gone; replaced by this one. He couldn't tell whether or not this was good or bad yet. Perhaps it was both. But one thing was certain Nox had grown up, "Nox, you are much older than when we first met," he observes.

"Boaddai," Nox looked him in the eyes, something she knew Boaddai couldn't do for a long time, "Look into my eyes. Tell me, what do you see?"

Gulping, Boaddai looked Nox in the eyes. It was something he hated doing, it was only a reminder of his mistakes as a kairu master. "I see," Boaddai said uneasily, "Someone who has been through a lot at a very young age…" After saying that he looked away, it was more than he could handle.

"Yeah…" Nox agreed. She turned her head back to the ocean. "Boaddai, I never did say sorry, did I?"

"I'm not sure what you are apologizing for…" _Could she be sorry for her destruction of the monastery, or for attacking him in her Krazor form, or perhaps making him look her in the eyes? _He thought to himself.

"Just… Everything really…" Nox wasn't one who was about apologizing, but if she was wrong or did wrong then it was time to own up to her actions.

"Nox…" Boaddai was unsure of what to say, "Apology accepted…" The two stood in silence yet again. It was comfortable yet awkward silence that was almost sinful to break. "Nox," Boaddai smiled, he was still uncomfortable to be around her but nevertheless, "It's good to have you back."

Nox threw her head back with laughter; "Yeah…" she stopped laughing and became silenced with what seemed to be nostalgia, "It's good to be back…"


	26. Under House Arrest

Maya lingered by the corner. The library was just beyond it. That's where Nox was, and Maya was apprehensive of walking in there. She wanted to talk to Nox, but she didn't know how. So much time had passed and it felt awkward. Perhaps awkward isn't the right word, but nevertheless it was strange. Just when Maya had finally made up her mind and was about to walk into the library she let out a yelp of surprise.

"Nox," Maya breathed heavily, "Don't… Don't do that…" Nox had snuck up in front of her. Or at least Nox had walked up to Maya without her noticing.

"I'll try not to," Nox smirked sheepishly.

"Good…" Maya tried to catch her breath. It was weird a feeling for her, having her breath taken away by being startled.

"What's wrong?" Nox furrowed her eyebrow, "You seem… Pensive…" Nox tilted her head slightly, trying to figure out what was wrong. Then it hit her.

"I'm not… Well I was wondering…" She didn't know how to say it.

"Is there something you want to talk about, Maya?" Although she asked she already knew the answer.

"Yes… Can we go somewhere else though?" the blue haired girl nods.

* * *

Once again Maya and Nox sat at the cove. Together, side by side, they sat watching the sky, ocean, birds, and anything really. Not one of them spoke. Both were unsure of what to say. Finally Maya gathered up the courage to speak, "Nox… You've been away for so long…"

Nox sat back and listened and thought at the same time, _Why does everyone say that I've 'been away?' Seriously, do they not remember I was chased out by a mob of pitchforks and torches? Honestly…_

"And…" Maya continued, "You've changed, Nox… I… I don't really know who you are any more. It's like you're a stranger…" She finished.

Exhaling softly, Nox smiled, "You've changed too, Maya... I may have changed but some things stay the same. I'm still the same Nox… Just… Older, wiser, and…" her voice trailed off. Maya had rested her head on Nox's shoulder. Nox hadn't even noticed. "Maya… I…" Nox found herself struggling for words, "I've missed you…"

"I've missed you too, Nox…" Maya mumbled. A thought crossed Maya's mind, "Nox, where did you go?"

Gulping Nox took a moment to think. There were things she couldn't tell Maya, so many things to be exact. Finally Nox spoke, "I did some…" Nox found it weird to say 'traveling' all the time but it was the only way she could explain where she went, "traveling…"

Something about how Nox said 'traveling' made Maya suspicious but Maya knew better than to pry at it. Everyone has secrets; even best friends. "What did you do in your _'travels?'" _she asked.

Once again, Nox had to think before she spoke. When she came upon a reasonable answer she spoke, "I did some thinking." Maya seemed content with Nox's answer for she hadn't spoken a word. Instead she sighed and smiled. And for one second, one tiny second, it felt like they were kids once again. That nothing had happened, and in that moment of innocent bliss, it felt wonderful and carefree. Unfortunately that moment was interrupted by Maya's X-Com.

"Maya," Boomer's voice came out of her X-Com, "We've got a kairu deposited."

Maya pressed a button on her X-Com, "Okay, Boomer, I'll be right there." With that both Maya and Nox went running towards the monastery.

* * *

Before Maya got into the X-Scaper she ran into Boaddai. "Hey, Master B." she said somewhat dazed.

"Hello, Maya, on your why to the kairu deposited?" He chuckled.

Regaining her state of mind Maya asks, "Can Nox come with us on this mission, please?" Ky was standing in the X-Scaper's doorway. He had a look of disgust on his face. On Boaddai's face, however, was a look of worry.

"Actually," he said trying to find the right words, "I was thinking Nox should stay here. I still have some things to discuss with her…" He shot a look at Nox.

Maya pouted, "All right… Fine, maybe next time?"

"Maya," Ky's voiced called from the X-Scaper, "we need to hurry…"

Wrapping her arms around Nox, Maya smiled, "See you later!" With that Maya hopped aboard the X-Scaper and Team Stax was off.

Once Mookee's spaceship was out of sight Boaddai turned to Nox, he seemed angry, "Did you ask Maya to ask if you could join them on their mission?" His voice was stern and accusing, just like the Redakai Boaddai didn't trust her, although he did trust her more than most.

Nox frowned with false sorrow, "I'm insulted that you, of all people, could insinuate such an accusation." She knew that Boaddai still did not trust her.

Boaddai lowered his eyebrows, "Then why did she ask?"

This time, Nox really was annoyed, "Maybe she actually wanted me to join them one an actual mission…" Something about Boaddai's expression made Nox feel like he doubted her. And she knew that was true, nobody ever trusted the freak, "Boaddai, I understand the terms of my sentence. I'm under _house arrest," _she laughed the last part.

"You are not under house arrest, Nox," Boaddai sighed.

"No? All the Redakai did was change the name to something more _appealing _to them. That's all. And the only reason why," Nox crossed her arms, "is because you guys don't trust me."

A chill ran up Boaddai's spin. Nox was right about the Redakai not trusting her, but that's not why she was here. "Nox," he tried to explain, "The dark power inside of you is highly unstable… Should you have another…" Crimson orbs known as Nox's eyes were staring into his own. All of a sudden he found it difficult to talk.

"Another what, Boaddai?" Nox tilted her head in confusion. "Another tantrum? Boaddai, I'm not the same girl I used to be. That girl is gone. Dead." Boaddai stood shocked. How Nox could say such a thing he had no idea. Just then Nox let out a hollow laugh, "Stop and smell the roses… Life isn't like that…"

"Nox…" he couldn't understand how Nox could feel this way. "Life-"

"Life's a callous bitch, Boaddai… That's one of the biggest lesson you…" she paused, there was a certain name she didn't want to mention, "You and the Redakai ever taught me…" Nox said that with such emotion Boaddai couldn't tell if it was anger or something else.

"Nox," Boaddai couldn't understand where Nox was coming from with this, "You can't truly believe that…"

She laughed, "I've lived it." Boaddai found himself once again at a loss for words in a deathly silence while talking to Nox. Everything went wrong so many years ago, and he had no idea how to fix it. Beyond redemption: another word to describe Nox. "We both know life isn't all smiles and sunshine…" Nox sighed, "I'm going for a walk…" She turned and walked away.

Uneasy with leaving things on unfriendly terms, Boaddai had no idea what to say. The only thing he could manage was, "Nox, you're not permitted to leave the Monastery's grounds." Like that would make things better.

"Such distrust…" Nox scoffed.

Unpleasant feelings ran through Boaddai, and he couldn't pinpoint where this was coming from or what it was. Finally deciding keeping Nox caged up was not a good idea he calls after her, "Don't go too far…"

Brandishing her hand in the air as if to swat a fly with the back of her hand Nox chuckled, "Don't worry yourself…"

Boaddai stood watching Nox's back as she walked out of sight. It took moments for the old kairu master to discover the source of his unease. Just for a moment, even though it was slight, he was almost certain that Nox sounded something like Lokar.

* * *

Quantus teleported to the monastery, he knew Nox harbored negative feelings towards most of the Redakai and that was something he should check. Moving at a leisurely pace to Boaddai's personal cloister, Quantus found the aged master sitting on one of the benches that edged the stone carved walls that enclosed a grassy area, very much like a quart yard. "Hello, old friend," Quantus said happily as he sat down next to Boaddai, though he could sense something was wrong.

"Ah," Boaddai said with a forced smile, "Master Quantus, nice to see you." It was only natural that Boaddai knew that Quantus was here primarily for business.

"Something is wrong," Quantus stated more than he asked.

"Nox…" muttered the old man, although both men were much older now that years have passed. Boaddai then proceeded to tell Quantus about what had happened. When he finished there was a long silence between the two men.

"Boaddai," Quantus closed his eyes thinking, "You must be patient with her. With all that has happened I doubt she'd be her old self. Plus we still don't know what Nox is capable now that she is older."

Boaddai let out a sigh, "I know… But there's something about Nox… She's different. Before, when we rescued her from Lokar, I still was able to sense some good in her, even though it was small. Now…"

"You think she is evil?" Quantus inquired.

"I'm not sure. I don't know what it is. But I doubt it is good," he knew that one day one of his students would be drawn to the dark side. And Nox seemed to be one of those students; she was also one he had hoped would remain to the side of good. But his hopes seemed unanswered.

Watching his friend so uncertain hurt Quantus, "Do you believe she is working with Lokar? We know when Zane left, he harbored hatred towards you. He went and joined Lokar. Perhaps this is what you are sensing?"

Closing his fists in his robes Boaddai frowned, "After what Lokar did to her, why would she?" That was when a thought crossed his mind, "Unless if she thought Lokar could help her control the power he forced on her. I've never known Nox to hold a grudge, she never seemed like the type but she's changed… But I think there is more to it than that if she's working with Lokar… When she talked about him during her trail she did so with no enmity."

Quantus nodded, "What other motives do you believe Nox would join Lokar for?" They had to know all of the reasons as to why Nox could join Lokar for.

"Well," Boaddai tried to speak the words, for they seemed so unlikely, "This condition is possible… even for Nox… It could be that she might have developed Stockholm syndrome…"

Quantus sighed, "I've also thought of that possibility. Although highly unlikely for Nox, but it is not impossible." Both men thought in silence. "I shall put this in her post trail report," Quantus conclude.

"It is possible…" Boaddai agreed.

"We'll have to keep a closer watch on her," Quantus stood, "Where is she now?"

"She went for a walk about a half hour ago."

"You let her leave to grounds?" Quantus was shocked.

"Technically the trails are part of the monastery," Boaddai tried.

* * *

Long after the day's previous events, Team Stax returned. They had drained the Kairu energy from the relic, which was infused in an old car, and made it back before nightfall. They were very happy with the days find.

"Hey, Master Boaddai!" Ky's happiness was immeasurable.

"I'm assuming you've returned victorious?" Boaddai asks.

"You bet we did," Boomer chimed in.

Maya looked around and frowned, "Master Boaddai, where's Nox?"

"She's in the library," Boaddai frowned. He remembered that the book he was dreading was most certainly still in the library. They watched as Maya ran off to the library.

* * *

Quietly reading a book she haphazardly picked Nox sat at the table. Reading became an escape for Nox. It's how she learned to cope with things. Maya walked over and sat down next to Nox at the table. "What book are you reading?" Maya asked craning her head to try and to read the page.

"I honestly have no idea," Nox chuckled sheepishly, "I just randomly picked it…" Closing the book Nox turned to focus on her friend, the book instantly became unimportant. "How was the mission?"

"Good, we got the kairu energy," Maya exclaimed.

"That's great," Nox smiled, "I told you, you're going to be a great kairu warrior…"

Maya smiled. It was because of those words she did not give up. They became her inspiration.

* * *

Boaddai stood at the edge of the rocky cliff, overlooking the ocean. He sensed a storm was coming, and he had a feeling it had to do with Lokar. The words from his and Quantus's conversation still echoed in his head. He wondered, _Is it truly possible that Nox is working for Lokar? It could be she has developed a sort of Stockholm syndrome… Or she might have thought he could help her control the dark power inside of her… I doubt she'd do that. Joining Lokar would put Maya at danger… _Boaddai let out another sigh of great discontent, _But then again Nox has always been unpredictable. _Long debate of whether or not Nox was evil or good rattled Boaddai's brain long after everyone had gone to sleep. Finally, Boaddai himself, retired to his bedchambers.


	27. Nox's Mission

"Nox?" Boaddai knocked on her room's door. Quantus was with him. They both had something to talk to her about. They received only the sound of silence. Boaddai knocked franticly once more and waited for answer. Nothing. "Should we walk in?" Nox was no longer a child but a woman with a need for privacy.

"Seeing how we need to talk to her about Maya, I doubt she would care," Quantus replied. It was true; Nox always had time for Maya no matter what. Though he wasn't exactly sure how Nox would react with the both of them inside of her room.

Finally both men decided to enter. They had questions that need answers, they could no longer wait. When they walked into Nox's room they found it clean. It was a simplistic room. There was a bed, closet, and a desk. The only things that seemed to be out of place were the open closest, a book on the desk and messy bed. In the closet were Nox's clothes. On the messy bed was Nox herself. Although she was lying on her bed she was not underneath the blankets but more of spread out on top of them. Almost as if had flopped down on it and passed out. She was still wearing the clothes she wore yesterday, although the coat she normally wore was thrown on the chair next to the desk. Though it was dark Boaddai could tell what book was on the desk. "The Ancient Book of Kairu…" Boaddai muttered to himself. That was the book Nox said she wanted to burn, the one she said that was wrong, and the very one that held the answers to Maya's past. Boaddai frowned. It was nearly 2:30 in the afternoon. Nox was still sleeping. He was about to wake her when she spoke.

"You know, Boaddai," she mumbled through her pillow, "it's very impolite to enter someone's room without their permission…"

"We knocked," Quantus said. He hoped Nox would understand. But it seemed that she didn't care.

"I know," She muttered, without looking at them, "I heard. But just because you don't hear a 'no' doesn't mean 'yes.'"

Boaddai was not only annoyed with Nox but also was in a rush but yet he couldn't help but ask, "Nox, what time did you go to bed?"

"Uh… Around 6:30 in the morning… I think…"

Both men let out a sigh. How were they going to get answers out of her now? "Why were you up that long?"

"I'm a night person… Nox means night in Latin... plus, I wanted to watch the sunrise. It's really peaceful you should try it…"

"We need your help," Quantus tried to get back on track.

"Why would the Redakai need my help? Find something too powerful for your egos to handle?" Though she was back Nox still resented the Redakai for everything they've done, or more of the lack of things they've done.

"Maya's joined Lokar," Boaddai snapped.

In her jolt of surprise Nox fell out of her bed. "What?" Nox said stunned as she sat on the floor staring up at Boaddai and Quantus.

Quantus stared down at Nox who was looking rather childish, "That's why we are here." Quantus tried to explain. "While Team Stax was on a mission Ky and Boomer went after the kairu leaving Maya behind. Maya went off looking for it by herself, Ky and Boomer found her with the Radikor. She told Ky and Boomer, 'I'm joining Team Radikor, Something I should've down a long time ago.' Then she attacked them and ran off with Team Radikor."

"Maya would never join Lokar. Even if she was mad at Ky and Boomer for abandoning her," Nox stood up, "He must've done something to her…"

"You said that Lokar would eventually try to get Maya," Boaddai fidgeted worriedly, "When you were his prisoner did he ever mention anything about a device to turn others evil?"

Nox let out a sigh, "Boaddai… That was a long time ago…"

"We know," Quantus walked over to her, "But if Lokar has done something to Maya we have to help her… We all know once that darkness fully grabs hold of someone there is no telling what it will do…"

Nox frowned and thought, _'If Lokar has done something to her we have to help her…' Ha, just like you helped me… But they are right; Maya can't control her demons… _"He never mentioned anything like a device to turn people evil…" Nox ran a hand through her unruly snowy white hair, "I'm sorry Boaddai…"

Boaddai shot a look at Quantus. They had no other choice. "Nox," Quantus tentatively speaks, "We are granting you a lot of leeway with this."

* * *

"Maya," Ky tried to get through to his friend, "Stop this now!" He and Boomer were stuck behind a rock while Maya and the rest of the new Team Radikor used their kairu to attack them.

"Maya, we're your friends, remember?" Boomer pleas.

"Sorry boys, but I like my _new _team better. They appreciate me," Maya laughs.

"Yeah, Ky," Zair chuckles, "ever since Maya joined us we've been bringing in _a lot _more kairu for Lokar."

"As much as I _Love _watching you squirm," Zane sneered, "We've got kairu to find, Heat Blast!" A red swirling beam of heat fired out from Zane's hand and hit the rock Ky and Boomer were trying to protect themselves with. It destroyed the rock and Team Stax were thrown several feet away. Both Ky and Boomer were unconscious. "Let's finish them off!" Zane was about to end Ky and Boomer but Maya stopped him.

"We're wasting our time," she snapped, "Lokar wanted us back as fast as possible."

* * *

When Ky came to he saw black fuzzy bricks. Finally he could make out their actual shape. "Nox," Ky shouted as he got to his feet. But he stood up too fast and toppled over once more.

"Nox?" Boomer rubbed his aching forehead, "What are you doing here?"He slowly stood trying not to fall. Zane's attack was more powerful than he thought.

Ky regained his equilibrium and was about to say something along the lines of how he always knew she was evil and Lokar sent her to finish them off but he didn't have the chance.

"Boaddai and Quantus sent me," she looked at the crater they were standing, "and by judging the size of this crater… I'm guessing you really need the help…"

"We don't-" Ky was once again interrupted. He didn't want help from the freak.

"It's a good thing you showed up," Boomer said anxiously, "Maya joined Lokar… We think the Radikors must've done something to her… or she did it because she is mad at us…"

"Boomer! We don't need her help!" Ky was determined to get his friend back, by himself.

"Alright, fine," Nox retorted, "You think you can get yourself out of this mess, you be my guest. I'd _love _to watch you try and fail."

"Nox," Boomer begged, "We need you… Ky's just stubborn."

"I know. Now, Maya would never have joined Lokar. No matter how upset she was, she's not that kind of a person."

"What about you?" Ky ponders, "What kind of a person are you?"

Choosing to ignore Ky she went on, "So that leaves the last the only possibility that Lokar had Team Radikor do something to her."

"Nox," Boomer sighed, "You know Maya better than any of us, do you think you can convince her to come back?"

"No."

"Then what good are you to us?" Ky shouted.

"Come on, I'm sensing a kairu deposit in Egypt. Let's go," Nox walked off towards the X-Scaper. It seemed like Nox had just taken over Team Stax. Boomer rushed after Nox. Ky followed unsatisfied for he was the leader, not Nox.

"Nox!" Mookee shrieked as he tripped over his mustache and beard. When Mookee's species is nervous their hair grows at an alarming rate. And seeing Nox calmed him a bit. "Am I glad to-" suddenly his hair grew so fast he tripped once more. "Wait!" he screeched again, "You're breaking your sentence! You're not supposed to leave the monastery grounds!"

"Relax," Nox said in a soothing voice, "Boaddai and Quantus sent me. Apparently, I know more about this stuff then they do."

"Wait," Ky moved in front of Nox, "What does he mean by, 'You're not _supposed_ to leave the monastery grounds?'" Ky demanded an answer.

Nox however ignored him; she went over to the drawer in the X-Scaper's kitchen and grabbed some scissors. "Here," she said politely handing him the scissors, "This should help. Boomer!" She turned to the blonde who was puzzled over what Mookee had said. "Seeing as how Mookee is emotionally compromised, you're going to have to fly us." Boomer went over to the X-Scaper's controls awkwardly as how he still didn't understand what Mookee and Nox were talking about a _"her sentence" _

"No!" Ky shouted. He was tired of Nox always showing him up. "You're not dodging my questions anymore! I'm the leader of Team Stax, not you!"

"Whoa, calm down Ky," Boomer said as he maneuvered the X-Scaper, "She's just trying to help."

"No, she's trying to take over _my _team!" Ky felt threatened. "Now, what did Mookee mean by, 'You're breaking your sentence! You're not supposed to leave the monastery grounds!' The Redakai put you under some sort of _house arrest _didn't they? That's what they do to criminals-"

Walking closer to Ky she looks into his eyes with menacing eyes, although she wasn't threatening him just worried for Maya, Nox hisses, "My business with the Redakai is none of your concern and unimportant. But what _is _important is getting Maya back. Now either you're with me or without me. I don't care. But pick one so we can move on. We do not have time for this nonsense." She was about to walk over to Boomer who was flying the X-Scaper but Ky stood in her way.

"What exactly makes you more equipped to _save _Maya? Huh? Why would Boaddai send you? We can handle this!"

"Because," Nox looked imposing with her crimson eyes, "There are very few people who know how to handle the darker side of kairu. _I_ am one of those people."

"And how exactly do you know about _'the darker side of kairu?' _Oh that's tight I forgot you're a monster. _You've got experience." _He smirked. Nox turned and walked to Boomer. She did not want to deal with Ky. Especially because of that smirk. It looked like Atoch's.

* * *

"Nox, are you sure we are on the right track?" Ky was skeptical of Nox's help. "We've been walking for _hours _now…" Ky whined. He was trying to prove Nox wrong.

"Yes I am sure of it," Nox's extrasensory ability was stronger than most, "And no, we've only been walking for ten minutes. Get over yourself." Ky grinded his teeth. He hated it when Nox was right.

"Nox," Boomer spoke up, "How are you able to sense kairu? Maya has never been able to do this at such a great distance. Not even our X-Readers have been able to detect anything…"

Nox smirked, "I can sense kairu better than most." And it was true, Nox could sense kairu much better than just about everyone, even the Redakai.

"Wow," Boomer brought a hand to his forehead, "Will Maya ever be able to sense kairu as strong as you?"

"She might."

"We should start taking you on missions! We'd get so much more kairu!" Boomer exclaimed.

"Oh, stop," Nox felt awkward, "You're going to make me blush," she wasn't used to compliments. In fact she felt like a vending machine trying to accept a wrinkly old dollar bill whenever anyone complimented her.

"Guy's, what's that?" Ky stopped and pointed in the distance; he was irked with Boomer flattering Nox.

"That, Ky, is something I believe is called a pyramid," she sneered and kept walking, "Come on, let's get this done so I can take a nap." She was joking, but in truth she was worried for Maya. _Lokar, what game are you playing? _She thought silently.

"That's all she does," Ky spoke to himself so no one would hear, "Sleep all day… lazy good for nothing…"

Suddenly Nox stopped. She looked around slightly. Just then Ky and Boomer's X-Readers went off. "Team Radikor is up ahead… Maya's with them…" She spoke out loud. She wasn't talking directly to anyone more of making a statement. Boomer and Ky rushed forward. They had to save their friend. Nox calmly walked forward. Boaddai told Nox she wasn't allowed to battle anyone. Just safely get Maya back on their side. She let out a sigh, "This isn't going to be easy…"

**A/N: Parts of this chapter are (based off of) episode season 1 episode 2, Maya Goes Bad. I do not own anything except my own characters and plot line.**


End file.
